Terapia Alternativa
by Aries sin
Summary: Atormentado por um mal estranho, Milo decide bater à porta do décimo primeiro templo, desconhecendo que o seu dono poderia ser o detentor da cura que tanto pretendia. CamusxMilo


**Terapia Alternativa**

_(Por Washu_M & Aries Sin)_

* * *

Dormir e acordar cedo. Dois pequenos gestos rotineiros que, seguidos assiduamente, contribuíam para um ritmo saudável e rico em disposição para aqueles a quem a vida obrigava a grandes esforços físicos. Além de conhecimento comum, era também uma das regras impostas a todos os Cavaleiros e aspirantes que se encontravam dentro daquele reduto isolado chamado Santuário. A Deusa fazia questão que seus fiéis guerreiros tivessem boas noites de sono depois de dias exaustivos de treinamentos longos e árduos, a fim de manterem a boa forma caso algo mais viesse a acontecer.

Mas fora os vigias que, por infelicidade deles, sempre varavam as madrugadas fazendo a ronda do Santuário, havia sempre aqueles que não seguiam bem essa pequena rotina. Alguns cavaleiros temendo ataques surpresa faziam questão de continuar alertas, permitindo-se pouquíssimas horas de sono. Mas não era o caso do cavaleiro ocupante da 11ª casa Zodiacal.

O Cavaleiro de Aquário, confiante nas palavras da Deusa de que não teriam que se preocupar com guerras por um longo período de tempo, fazia questão de seguir a norma do bom descanso renovador de cada dia. Acordava com o nascer do sol, treinava com a mesma qualidade dos tempos difíceis, era adepto da boa alimentação sem exageros, nos horários de folga gostava de manter o cérebro ocupado com informações acerca do que acontecia pelo mundo fora. Às vezes comparecia em casa dos outros amigos quando convidado para um jantar, mas fazia sempre questão de voltar cedo para cumprir ao menos 6 horas de sono antes que o sol voltasse a raiar.

Tudo estava indo perfeitamente bem...

Estava...

– Ok... Deixa ver se entendi bem. – o ruivo continuou olhando preocupado a figura deplorável de olhos fundos do morador da 8ª casa zodiacal. – depois de ter consultado com os s indicados pela fundação da Deusa e fazer todos os exames, não conseguiram achar nada?

– Nada vezes nada... – respondeu o cavaleiro de escorpião com a voz baixa de dor e cansaço.

O Aquariano, recostado numa das pilastras de sua casa, fechou os olhos para meditar um pouco sobre a situação. Sua cabeça começava a doer de tão fechado que estava seu cenho enquanto a mente tentava lidar com todo aquele mistério. Atena mesma tinha dito ser o mais sensato descobrir de que doença Milo sofria. Não dava mais para ficar curando-o daquelas dores, sendo que o mal sempre voltava na semana seguinte.

– Meu corpo inteiro dói, Camus... Mas quem dera fosse apenas isso. – continuou o loiro meio fraco. – atrapalha-me o treinamento, se aumento muito o cosmo parece que meu corpo vai se estilhaçar feito vidro... Sem contar que canso muito mais rápido, mas nem por isso consigo pregar os olhos e dormir...

E por falar em dormir, o ruivo olhou de esguelha para um relógio pendurado numa das paredes do recinto em que estavam e viu que este já à muito havia passado de 2 horas da matina. Mas não era o horário que o afligia, pois para um amigo na necessidade não havia horários para ajudar no que pudesse.

– Se bem que... – um movimento da parte do escorpiano chamou a atenção do amigo para si. Camus observou atentamente enquanto Milo tentava esconder um leve desconforto facial. – todos eles me recomendaram outra especialidade para uma consulta... – uma das mãos do loiro foi posicionada entre o pescoço e o ombro esquerdo, numa tentativa desajeitada de apaziguar o músculo dolorido.

– E qual especialidade seria? – o aquariano perguntou interessado. Tinham de descobrir logo o que seu amigo tinha.

– Acredite se quiser... – o escorpião, muito mais sério do que antes, voltou a encarar o francês, mas desta vez com certa ponta de orgulho ferido – Querem que eu veja um psiquiatra.

Por algum tempo houve um silêncio que seria aterrador se não fosse o ruído baixo que fazia o relógio. Camus continuou encarando seu interlocutor como se esse a qualquer momento pudesse abrir aquele sorriso sarcástico, dizendo que era pura brincadeira. E ele era bem paciente em esperar, pois Milo não aguentando mais para ouvir um comentário suspirou pesadamente.

– Estou falando sério... – o loiro estreitou os olhos pensando em como queria quebrar a cara de um médico quando sugeriu tal tipo de profissional. – só de lembrar eu tenho vontade de- Ai!... – o rosto se contorceu pela dor lombar súbita que começava a deixá-lo ainda mais nervoso.

– Psiquiatra... – o aquariano repetiu pensativo, ainda sem tirar os olhos do cenho de Milo, que se apertou ainda mais ao ouvir aquela palavra.

E quanto mais irrequieto o outro ficava, mais o ruivo juntava as peças e mais todo aquele quadro parecia fazer sentido. Mas um sentido que, se não fosse trágico para seu melhor amigo, acabaria sendo cômico. Principalmente por que Milo era o tipo de cavaleiro que fazia o possível para ser exemplar em tudo naquele Santuário. Com o fim dos conflitos e não confiando muito nos momentos de paz, trabalhava bastante na formação dos novatos e se esforçava mais ainda nos próprios treinos. O escorpiano tinha aquela obsessão de estar sempre pronto para uma possível nova guerra... que nunca vinha. Por tanto, toda aquela expectativa estava com certeza se transformando em...

– Estresse! – exclamou o loiro com cara de pouquíssimos amigos. – _Estresse_, Camus! – repetiu um tanto indignado frisando bem a doença que aquele bando de idiotas vestidos de branco insistiam em dizer. E o pior de tudo: Não pareciam estar brincando!

– Ouvi bem a primeira vez... – o ruivo suspirou. Como o conhecia bem, sabia ser o melhor ninguém duvidar da sanidade mental de Milo. Do contrário, quem assim o fizesse, provavelmente teria de enfrentar a ira do escorpiano.

– Olha, Camus, – fungou o escorpião, levantando-se do sofá onde estava sentado e apontando firmemente para seu ouvinte. – Posso ser muitas coisas, mas estressado, definitivamente, NÃO É uma delas!

O proprietário da 11ª casa olhava aquela cena com cara de quem sabia perfeitamente de cor e salteado o que aconteceria ali caso discordasse do grego. No entanto, não se fazendo de rogado, resolveu que já era hora de acabar com aquele circo todo, antes que o loiro começasse a andar de um lado para o outro esbravejando e ameaçando abrir um buraco no chão de sua sala.

– Milo... acredito que você, na verdade, não seja muitas coisas, _mas_... – replicou o ruivo vendo que o outro parou um pouco para escutar interessado em seu discurso. – sinceramente _estressado_ sempre me pareceu uma delas. – e antes que a expressão surpresa de Milo desse lugar a uma de cólera seguida de um considerável aumento em seu cosmos, cortou: – Adianto já: nem pense em ter um acesso de fúria em minha casa ou serei obrigado a _literalmente_ esfriar a sua cabeça. – esperou um pouco pela consequência das suas ultimas palavras, antes de continuar o raciocínio - Veja bem… não só a guerra santa foi terrivelmente desgastante para todos nós, como a nossa ressurreição é algo completamente paradoxo ao corpo humano. Esse desgaste, ao que parece, está lhe afetando com alguma intensidade.

A explicação teve um impacto meio que instantâneo já que o loiro, antes nervoso, fechara a boca de onde impropérios estariam prontos para sair, e voltou a sentar-se. Bem queria contestar a resposta do ruivo, mas tinha de levar em consideração o fato de estar na casa dele, no meio da madrugada, interrompendo seu momento de descanso com seus problemas. Sem contar aquela dor horrível que pesava em seus ombros, endurecia o pescoço e se alongava incômoda por toda a extensão das costas... Não dava nem vontade de querer se mover, quanto mais quebrar o pau.

– Isso é tensão muscular brava, Milo. – começou o aquariano deixando a sua pilastra para dar a volta no sofá, posicionando-se atrás do colega. – Estresse bem faz esse tipo de coisa.

– Já disse que não sou estress-AH! – nem terminou de contestar e contraiu-se todo com a leve pressão de dedos sentida no trapézio.

– Sei... fui eu quem quase matou o Kanon na frente de Atena um tempo atrás... – o aquariano continuou sentindo aqueles músculos tensos das costas do grego que fisgavam vez ou outra de dor sob a pressão de suas mãos.

– Eu estava apenaAH–Ai ai! Quer parar com isso?

– Hm... – confirmou o aquariano. – Você está pior do que eu pensava... Provavelmente precisaria de várias sessões de massagens pesadas ou de alguns remédios pra ajudar a relaxar...

– Calmantes estão fora de cogitação... Odeio ficar tomando remédios, que dirá estes! – retorquiu o escorpiano voltando a ficar indignado.

– Mas é um cabeça-dura mesmo... – resmungou o aquariano mais para si do que para o outro ouvir. – Pelo menos o que estou fazendo alivia alguma coisa? – perguntou já que fazia uns bons minutos que tentava amaciar os músculos nos ombros do amigo.

– Acho que está piorando, Camus... – disse meio agoniado, pois parecia estar ficando ainda mais torto por causa das dores.

– Piorando... – repetiu pensativo. Tinha de ajudá-lo, pelo menos a conseguir dormir algumas horinhas, ou Milo podia bem correr o risco de ter um colapso por causa da fadiga. – Também esta posição não deve estar ajudando muito.

O escorpiano sentiu as mãos de Camus deixá-lo com uma percentagem de alívio pelas dores e outra de pesar. De certa forma sentia-se extremamente satisfeito sempre que o companheiro lhe dispensava tamanhos cuidados. Sentir-se mais importante que os outros aos olhos do cavaleiro de Aquário era algo raro, mesmo sendo considerado seu melhor amigo. Aproveitava estes momentos com gosto, mas naquela hora as dores sinceramente estavam tirando-o do sério.

– Vem comigo.

Foi o simples pedido que ouviu antes de se virar no sofá e ver que o ruivo dirigia-se para outros aposentos. Obedeceu com prontidão, e não ficou surpreso em ver que tinha sido guiado aos aposentos íntimos de Camus. Este começava a procurar algo numa das gavetas da cômoda. Interessante como tinha acesso ilimitado a qualquer canto daquela casa graças aos longos anos de amizade. Outro tipo de intimidade que, sabia bem, o ruivo não dividir com quase ninguém. Talvez nem mesmo com seu pupilo Hyoga.

Milo estava bem tranquilo, apenas esperando o que quer que pudesse vir do outro. Mas o pedido que se seguiu soou meio... _estranho…_ na sua cabeça.

– Tire a camisa e deite-se na cama de bruços. – Camus nem se havia dado ao trabalho de o olhar, tão entretido que estava. Lia com atenção o rótulo de um vidro pequeno e arredondado que tinha em mãos.

– Perdão? – o escorpião arqueou as sobrancelhas sentindo o rosto esquentar um pouco.

– Você não vai conseguir dormir enquanto todos estes nós estiverem atados em suas costas... Mas não acho que somente uma massagem ajudaria. – o ruivo disse ainda entretido com as letrinhas miúdas do vidrinho e, assim que terminou de ler, voltou-se para o ouvinte continuando: – Shaka me indicou este óleo para dores musculares uma vez que meus braços doíam muito. Acho que, combinado com a massagem, pode pelo menos ajudá-lo dormir um pouco hoje.

– Ok... Pode ser que dê certo... – concordou o loiro, sem saber ao certo por que desviou o olhar para qualquer outro ponto do quarto que não o rosto do aquariano. Muito menos entendeu o porquê de seu grande incômodo quando tirou a camisa, e finalmente se deitou como havia sido mandado. – E agora? – perguntou mais pelo fato de estar um tanto apreensivo com a situação.

– Agora tente relaxar e deixe o resto comigo. – Camus retribuiu, mesmo achando a resposta mais do que obvia. No entanto, sabendo que Milo devia estar muito nervoso pelas dores, acabou dando um desconto. Subiu prontamente na cama, montando as volumosas coxas do grego.

Involuntariamente, os músculos do corpo do escorpiano retesaram de tal forma que não pôde deixar de conter um gemido dolorido e ao mesmo tempo agoniado pela surpresa. Mas que diabos Camus estava fazendo sentado em cima dele? Tudo bem que ocorreu o pensamento de que aquela era a melhor posição para se receber uma massagem nas costas com maior precisão, já que o Aquariano precisava usar o peso de seu corpo para ajudar na pressão...

– Da próxima vez avisa, se for subir em cima de mim. – comentou depois de um tempo colocando os miolos de volta no lugar.

– Desculpe Milo... Não imaginei que as dores estivessem tão fortes nas suas pernas também. – e não querendo surpreender novamente o amigo, continuou enquanto abria o vidro de loção. – Com certeza vai achar que este óleo esteja um pouco frio... – disse mais para avisar do que estava por vir. Talvez assim o outro se preparasse e evitasse novas e doloridas contrações musculares.

Um movimento afirmativo de cabeça foi tudo o que Camus recebeu como agradecimento pelo aviso. Isso era bastante estranho vindo de Milo, que fazia questão de reclamar de quase tudo aquilo que, por ventura, não gostasse. Não guardava nada pra si próprio especialmente quando a conversa era com o Cavaleiro de Aquário, que muito estimava.

Quando Camus destapou o vidro de óleo, um cheiro bastante agradável chegou às narinas do escorpião. Ainda pensou em perguntar de que este era feito, mas quando sentiu uma grande porção ser derramada sem cerimônia em suas costas, trincou os dentes onde a pergunta morrera totalmente. Frio... Muito frio. Como tudo na casa daquele Aquariano. Pelo menos, a sensação desagradável conseguiu tirar seus pensamentos da condição desconfortável de estar naquela posição vergonhosa, em baixo do amigo.

Do outro lado da situação, e seriamente concentrado na tarefa que tinha em frente, Camus aproveitou para bater algumas palmas fortes, logo em seguida esfregando as mãos rapidamente para aquecê-las. Atento às reações de Milo, que quase pulou da cama ao contato com o líquido frio, resolveu que não iria tortura-lo com sua pele naturalmente fria. Rodou os ombros relaxando os braços e sentiu os próprios músculos que teria de usar naquela massagem. Precisava calcular sua força para saber dosar na hora de desatar aqueles nós sem que o amigo sofresse tanto.

Começou espalhando o óleo por toda a extensão das largas costas do escorpiano, distribuindo porções iguais em movimentos circulares leves, enquanto mapeava cada músculo mentalmente. Era até bastante fácil, considerando como todos estavam bem definidos pelos longos anos de treinamentos, exercícios e lutas. E pareciam ainda mais contornados pelo fato de estarem duros feito mogno.

Mas Camus não se deixou intimidar. Sabia perfeitamente sobre os movimentos certos e os pontos precisos a serem pressionados. Erguendo-se nos joelhos, começou pelos ombros onde viu que a tensão era maior. Com as mãos no formato de pinças, pressionou os polegares ainda nas costas enquanto os outros dedos estavam seguros na parte da frente do corpo.

Viu Milo prender a respiração, provavelmente pela dor sentida.

– É, eu sei que dói. – comentou para descontrair o ambiente. – Acontece só no início. Mas se a dor persistir durante muito tempo ou piorar, me avise que paro.

Mais uma vez o defensor da 8ª casa apenas fez o mesmo sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e Camus imaginou que as dores realmente deveriam ser insuportáveis. No entanto continuou com os mesmos movimentos, várias vezes, deslizando as mãos pressionadas para o pescoço. Foi aí que sentiu os primeiros nós se desatarem e finalmente a carne parecer estar relativamente mais macia.

Satisfeito com o resultado, passou a dar atenção à parte central posicionando os polegares um de cada lado da vértebra inicial, pressionando levemente em movimentos circulares de dentro para fora. Com a paciência da qual dispunha e o jeito que se entregava aquele favor, nem sentiu o tempo passar enquanto fazia o mesmo com todo aquele seguimento de ossos até chegar à base da coluna de seu paciente.

Sua concentração foi tirada quando, neste momento, Milo se mexeu parecendo meio incomodado. Deixou escapulir um leve gemido antes o qual o aquariano não havia percebido.

– Aqui dói muito? – perguntou mais uma vez fazendo a leve pressão. Percebeu o quanto o escorpiano parecia hesitante em responder por tanto achou por bem encorajá-lo. – Não precisa ficar envergonhado se dói Milo. Realmente preciso saber, pois caso estiver sendo insuportável é melhor procurar um profissional.

– Não dói. – apressou-se em dizer. – Na verdade... acho que acabei cochilando, só isso...

Uma risada curta e baixa de alívio por parte do Aquariano soou no quarto – Isso é um ótimo sinal! Fico feliz de saber que está funcionando.

Funcionando... Claro que estava... Mas de um jeito que o ruivo nem imaginava que poderia estar, para a confusão e desespero de Milo. Relaxando sim ele estava. Mas parecia que outra parte de seu corpo cismava de ficar tensa a cada movimento que o suposto massagista trabalhava sobre seu corpo.

E a coisa havia piorado quando, cansado de sustentar o peso nos joelhos, Camus acabou sentando-se mais uma vez em suas coxas. Desta vez a uma altura onde Milo sentia claramente aquilo que Camus tinha entre as pernas encaixado inocentemente na parte de baixo de seus glúteos. E quando a situação parecia não ter como ficar ainda mais absurda, o aquariano havia começado uma nova técnica: pressionado suas mãos em "V" e fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, subia e descia por toda a extensão de suas costas.

Sem entender o motivo, e muito envergonhado para tentar entendê-lo, Milo permanecia imóvel, apenas imaginando o que diria ao amigo caso este notasse em que sentido a massagem o havia "ajudado". Estava sem camisa e assim que se levantasse não haveria como não notar o volume naquelas calças coladas de tecido fino que usavam no dia-a-dia do Santuário. O tempo inteiro na sua cabeça pensava em como Camus reagiria. O que diria para explicar, se nem ele mesmo conseguia crer que ficara excitado debaixo de outro homem.

Mais uma vez tentou esfriar o pensamento e concentrar-se. Talvez, analisando bem a situação, veria o quanto uma coisa não tinha nada a ver com a outra, e sua excitação acabaria por morrer antes mesmo da massagem terminar.

"Pois bem..." pensou. "Estou deitado numa cama, sendo massageado por um homem que está praticamente acoplado em minhas nádegas."

O pensamento pareceu surtir efeito e o escorpião sentiu-se diminuir gradativamente. Enquanto colocava lenha na linha de raciocínio tentado deixá-la mais forte, com a noção de que era pior ainda se este homem fosse o seu melhor amigo.

Mas ficava difícil estando incapacitado de ver o mesmo, enquanto tinha o rosto enterrado nos lençóis sedosos e perfumados da casa de Aquário... Especialmente agora que percebia que este mesmo perfume naquela cama era o mesmo que desprendia dos longos cabelos do amigo. Cabelos que pareciam tão sedosos de bem cuidados e de um vermelho vibrante... Veio-lhe então à mente a imagem do aquariano, sentado em cima de si enquanto o massageava... Os movimentos cadenciados e precisos... Os cabelos dançando a cada movimento... Os lábios finos entreabertos buscando ar pelo esforço...

Para o desespero de Milo, aquela imagem fruto dos acontecimentos somada às mãos do amigo fazendo movimentos um tanto sugestivos acabaram por fazer sua excitação voltar ainda mais forte. Ele precisava e muito sair dali. O quando antes e à velocidade da luz se fosse o caso e...

– Pronto Milo. – ouviu a voz do francês que parecia buscar um pouco de seu fôlego. – Não imaginava que massagear um cavaleiro tão tenso desse tanto trabalho…

– Desculpe... Camus. – respondeu, mantendo-se ainda quieto enquanto o outro saía de cima de suas pernas.

Aproveitando que o dono da 11ª casa parecia entretido com tapar o vidro de óleo e guardá-lo em sua cômoda, rapidamente o escorpiano pegou sua blusa que era uma túnica e vestiu, puxando-a o máximo que pôde para tapar o motivo de sua aflição.

– Já se vestiu? – o aquariano aproximou-se, arqueando as sobrancelhas meio surpreso.

– Mas não acabamos? – rebateu intrigado, afinal de contas o que o outro poderia querer para mantê-lo despido ali?

– Como derramei muito óleo em suas costas achei que era melhor tirar o excesso... para não sujar... – mostrou uma toalhinha de rosto apontando-a para a túnica do companheiro, que lhe pareceu incomodado com a revelação.

– Bom... eu ia colocar essa roupa pra lavar mesmo... não tem problema.

– Hum… – calmamente, Camus usou a toalha para limpar as próprias mãos. Aproveitando-se disso, observou de relance o amigo ainda sentado na sua cama. Milo mantinha-se estranhamente retraído, como uma criança que procurava esconder algo de vergonhoso. Os olhos castanhos astutos percorreram sutilmente a figura morena à medida que este se levantava.

"Ahh… entendo…" pensou para si, esboçando um ligeiro sorriso de canto ao entender o porquê do desconforto do escorpiano. Já quase passava despercebido, mas Camus ainda conseguia distinguir o volume que ornava a sua calça, provando que o grego tinha apreciado aquela massagem bem mais do que a sua consciência lhe permitia. Milo tinha-se apressado a vestir para encobrir esse… desconforto… e os poucos minutos que tinha permanecido sentado tinham-no ajudado a acalmar os ânimos, quase conseguindo disfarçar. Franziu o sobrolho e levantou os olhos, retomando uma expressão genuinamente preocupada – Espero que tenha ajudado a aliviar alguma coisa… pelo menos que consiga dormir algo que preste esta noite.

Milo soltou um longo suspiro, assentindo com a cabeça. Tinha evitado olhar o ruivo até aquele momento, mas não podia sair daquela casa sem ao menos um agradecimento. Retomando coragem, levantou os olhos e encarou o companheiro como se buscasse na sua expressão algo que confirmasse a sua dúvida. Mas em vão. Camus parecia não ter percebido nada de estranho. Graças aos deuses, estava salvo!

– Obrigado Camus. – conseguiu dizer antes de dar meia volta e afastar-se, claramente com a intenção de se ir embora. Não deu dois passos, quando o francês o chamou novamente.

– Milo – ouviu a voz amena do ruivo, fazendo-o voltar a cabeça e olhá-lo de soslaio. Viu a mão pálida estendida, não devolvendo logo o cumprimento. – _Bonne nuit_. Sabe que sempre que precisar pode bater à minha porta.

Meio atônito e desajeitado, Milo estendeu por fim a mão, retribuindo ao cumprimento. – Mais uma vez, obrigado Camus. – assentiu uma última vez, antes de retomar o rumo à porta e deixando o ruivo de pé ao lado da cama.

Os passos apressados do escorpiano ecoaram pelo templo, até ao momento em que deixaram de ser ouvidos. No quarto, o francês permanecia de pé o olhar vagueante.

– Humm… – murmurou, pensativo, largando a toalha sobre a cômoda – …Quem diria… – Comentou para si, com um sorriso trocista.

Afinal podia ser ele mesmo o detentor da cura para o problema de Milo de Escorpião.

**-oOo-**

A nova manhã mal havia chegado e o calor parecia querer castigar todos os moradores do Santuário intimados a desempenhar tarefas marcadas para aquele turno. Naquela imensidão de azul, nenhuma nuvem estava presente para desafiar a imponência do tão impetuoso sol de Verão. E se já estava consideravelmente insuportável às oito horas da matina, que dirá então quando estivessem próximos ao horário de almoço.

Milo olhou à sua volta aquele bando de jovens molengas pelo calor na arena de treinamento. De cenho fechado e aura intimidadora, para o total desconforto da maioria dos novos aspirantes a cavaleiros, passava por todos a passos largos apontando defeitos nas posturas de ataque e defesa dos mesmos. Algumas vezes arrastava um ou dois para o centro da arena e mostrava como tudo deveria ser feito, dando golpes leves, mas mesmo assim impossíveis de serem resistidos pelos mais novos.

Pelo menos quando estava trabalhando era só isso: ele e o trabalho. Concentrava-se com tanto fervor na responsabilidade de suas tarefas que só conseguia ver à sua frente espaço de ensino e seu bando de estudantes, já quase caindo exaustos por tanto esforço debaixo do astro fumegante que iluminava o céu.

Ouviu um grito de dor e, quando se virou, um dos adolescentes exasperados já corria em sua direção: um de seus colegas tinha caído de mau jeito e parecia ter fraturado um osso. Realmente quando se aproximou viu que o ombro do garoto estava num ângulo que conhecia muito bem. Apesar de tudo examinou de perto para ter a certeza e tocando o local da injúria. Constatou que, felizmente, este estava apenas deslocado e não quebrado. Precisava apenas voltar a encaixar aquela parte no lugar.

Um urro rápido de dor seguido de alguns contidos foram ouvidos por parte do adolescente que não esperava ter o ombro consertado sem aviso prévio. Quando Milo se viu mirado por aquele rosto dolorido, mortificado pela vergonha, lembrou-se de quantas vezes o mesmo aconteceu consigo quando jovem. Não pode conter um sorriso cúmplice enquanto bagunçava os cabelos do mais novo.

– Eu sei! Dói mais pra colocar no lugar que pra deslocar, não é? – comentou Milo ajudando o jovem a se colocar de pé. – Precisamos colocar gelo nisso o mais rápido possível... – mas quando foi pedir para outro aluno buscar algumas pedras no alojamento mais próximo, sentiu a manifestação de um poderoso e conhecido cosmo.

Olhou para seu lado esquerdo, assim como todo o resto da arena, e viu aproximar-se o cavaleiro de Aquário. Com passos calmos enquanto manipulava pequenos cristais de gelo, viram que estes se transformavam dando origem a belas pedras transparentes. Em seguida Camus fez sinal para um dos rapazes. – Uma toalha, por favor. – pediu, ao que foi prontamente atendido para fazer uma espécie de bolsa de gelo de última hora. – Isso deve dar até ser levado de volta ao alojamento dos aprendizes. – concluiu estendendo o embrulho em direção a Milo que nem pensou duas vezes ao aceitar, já fazendo uso do benefício.

– Muito bem pessoal! – iniciou o escorpiano atraindo a atenção de todos. – Quinze minutos de descanso. – e voltando para o jovem que estava treinando com o enfermo mais cedo, continuou. – Acompanhe-o de volta ao alojamento e peça o responsável do local para dar uma examinada completa, certo?

– Sim, senhor! – respondeu o rapaz, ajudando o amigo a segurar o pacote de gelo no lugar do ferimento.

Quando os demais estavam afastados o suficiente, dando privacidade respeitosa aos mais velhos na arena, foi que Milo finalmente encarou o Aquariano por um bom espaço de tempo. No entanto Camus não disse uma palavra sequer, apenas devolvendo o olhar do outro que acabou erguendo uma sobrancelha de suspeita.

– A que devo a honra de sua visita ao meu campo de treinamento, Camus? – uma expressão clara de quem esperava uma explicação. Como justo ele poderia ter chegado numa hora tão propícia? – Não vai dizer ter adivinhado que precisaríamos da sua ajuda, já que seu _timing_ foi perfeito.

– Já estou por aqui há algum tempo, Milo. – respondeu o ruivo. – Você que parece não ter percebido de tão compenetrado em treinar os rapazes.

– Sério? Quanto tempo mais ou menos?

– Pouco mais de dez minutos pra dizer a verdade. – olhos castanhos vaguearam pela arena por alguns segundos contemplativos. – Mas com tantos aprendizes de uma só vez nos quais se concentrar, faltou-lhe um pouco a percepção.

– Bem provável! – concordou expirando pesadamente. – Se não ficarmos de olho e corrigir cada movimento errado destes moleques, não sei como o Santuário vai sobreviver na mão das gerações futuras...

– Entendo bem o peso desta responsabilidade. – aquário acrescentou, pois já tinha certa experiência no treinamento de aspirantes a cavaleiro.

Milo esperou que o acompanhante dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas o ruivo apenas continuou fitando-o de maneira curiosa. Esse gesto conseguiu de certa forma desconcertá-lo um pouco, ao que desviou o olhar sugerindo estar mais interessado nos jovens na arena tirando onda uns com a cara dos outros.

– E então?... – soou a voz calma do aquariano.

– Então o quê? – inquiriu o loiro agora o vendo pelo canto dos olhos.

– Conseguiu dormir? – as rubras sobrancelhas de Camus mais uma vez se erguiam demonstrando curiosidade.

Aquela perguntinha simples despertou nova ponta de desconforto no cavaleiro de escorpião, pois este se lembrava muito bem o estado em que chegou à própria casa. O tipo de efeito que as mãos frias tiveram sobre si naquela noite deixou-o confuso e se sentindo estranhamente culpado por o ter escondido do aquariano. Mas por sorte, em sua cabeça o amigo não havia percebido.

Tinha tomado um banho quase frio para acabar de vez com qualquer resquício de excitação. Tentou comer alguma coisa, mas infelizmente em vão. Restava apenas deitar-se e tentar dormir o tempo remanescente até que amanhecesse. Mas apesar de não ter mais nós apertados em suas costas, tinha um novo em seu cérebro que tentou desatar sozinho até que, por fim, foi vencido pelo cansaço. Tinha acabado por pegar no sono feito um anjinho.

Ao voltar a si, tentou esquecer aqueles momentos perturbadores. – Veio até aqui só pra saber se eu dormi? – sorriu fingindo incredulidade. – Não tem o que fazer não Camus?

– Pra dizer a verdade hoje estou bastante folgado. – comentou divertido, já acostumado com as ironias constantemente despejadas pelo escorpião quando este estava descontraído. – Caso ainda estivesse cansado pela insônia poderia ficar no seu lugar e treinar os garotos.

– Agradeço. Mas pode ficar tranquilo. – respondeu finalmente fitando o amigo abertamente. – Consegui dormir algumas horas graças ao que fez por mim. – sentia-se aliviado, pois o jeito normal como o ruivo o tratava apenas confirmou o quanto este estava alheio às reações de seu corpo àquela massagem.

– Não precisa agradecer, pois é muito bom saber que está melhor agora Milo. – disse enquanto um discreto sorriso de canto ilustrava sua frase. E antes que se virasse para sair, completou. – Mas não se esqueça: se precisar pode contar comigo. Não importa o dia, não importa a hora.

– Eu sei. – fez um movimento de cabeça despedindo-se do amigo que começava a partir. – Valeu mesmo, Camus.

Agora sim o cavaleiro de escorpião podia dizer que estava completamente aliviado. O aquariano realmente não deu mostras de saber o que havia acontecido. E mesmo que omitir este pequeno detalhe apertasse um pouco sua consciência, pois em sua mente era como se estivesse mentindo, outra parte de si dizia que não havia problemas em guardar o segredo para não correr o risco de corromper aquele relacionamento de ouro.

Terminado o tempo de descanso cedido e vendo que o companheiro finalmente tinha deixado o local, Milo reuniu os jovens dando início a uma nova série de exercícios. Assim passou o restante daquele dia, ensinando a melhor maneira de imobilizar um oponente de jeito rápido sem gastar muita energia. Seguiu piamente sua rotina totalmente concentrado no sucesso de suas tarefas.

**-oOo-**

A noite estava agradavelmente fresca contrastando com o calor infernal que havia feito até o entardecer. Pela bondade dos deuses, ao anoitecer algumas nuvens se tinham formado, deixando que uma rápida chuva caísse esfriando as rochas do Santuário, livrando-as do aquecimento que provocava o insuportável mormaço.

Servido de um suco revigorante e sentado numa mesinha do escritório improvisado, Milo terminava de revisar e assinar alguns relatórios de desempenho dos aprendizes que entregaria no dia seguinte. Sentiu-se aliviado ao perceber que o trabalho do longo dia havia acabado. Dali em diante poderia relaxar e desfrutar de um bom descanso.

Mas assim que o momento de ócio chegou e sua cabeça estava livre das muitas preocupações, eis que a lembrança da madrugada anterior que achava ter sido enterrada, surgiu-lhe na memória deixando-o um tanto vexado com a situação. E por mais que tentasse distrair a mente focando outro assunto qualquer, não demorava muito para que esta escorregasse fixando-se no tempo que passou com Camus.

"Camus..." visualizou o amigo na tentativa de reavaliar o que diabo estava acontecendo consigo. Já tinha completamente formulado uma razão pela qual ficou aceso enquanto o aquariano aplicava-lhe a massagem. Fora ainda ser um homem jovem, seus hormônios ficaram descontrolados pura e simplesmente pelo fato de estar bastante tenso. Ter uma ereção naquelas condições não seria nada difícil. Era completamente possível... Não era…?

Então por que aquele fio de preocupação continuava persistindo em tirar-lhe do sério?

Começou a ficar nervoso e isso contribuiu para que seus músculos se contraíssem, os ombros voltando a doer. Num movimento ensaiado pela própria falta de paciência, enfiou uma das mãos nos cabelos bagunçando a própria franja. Calma era uma palavra que seu dicionário não possuía quando se sentia confuso. Era bem provável não conseguir dormir naquele dia, pois não estava a ponto de ser vencido pelo cansaço.

Foi então que uma idéia lógica lhe surgiu. Precisava tirar a limpo sua teoria. Aquela de que não estava em nada se sentindo atraído por Camus. Depois de ser castigado pela tensão ao longo de vários meses, os toques certos e relaxantes haviam feito seu corpo reagir de forma errada aos estímulos inocentes do amigo. E agora que estava mais solto devido ao tratamento da noite anterior, com toda certeza seu organismo responderia do jeito que deveria. Isto é, apenas relaxando os músculos tensos e nada mais.

Estava disposto, então, a voltar ao 11º templo e solicitar uma nova sessão. Se o ruivo aceitasse desatar-lhe os nós comprovaria suas idéias e voltaria a sua vida normal, sem pensar besteiras. Mataria dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

Decidido, pegou uma roupa básica local, calçou as primeiras sandálias que viu pela frente e pôs-se a subir as escadarias até Aquário sem se importar de confirmar as horas. Se precisasse de ajuda poderia contar com o amigo a qualquer momento, não foi o próprio Camus quem lhe dissera? Pois bem. Não precisava se sentir mal em, de súbito, solicitar um pequeno favor.

Já passando por entre as imensas pilastras fez uso de seu cosmo anunciando sua presença. Não demorou muito para sentir a energia fria e convidativa do outro cavaleiro, pedindo que fosse ao seu encontro na parte que lhe servia de morada. Não se fazendo de rogado, adentrou o recinto particular dando de cara com Camus à sua espera. Este, por sua vez, amarrava displicentemente o cadarço na gola da blusa que trajava. Mas aquele não foi apenas o único pormenor observado pelo escorpiano: também se encontrava descalço e seus cabelos pareciam levemente mais escuros por estarem úmidos.

– Boa noite Camus! – felicitou-o como mandava a boa educação. – Apareço em má hora? – achou por bem perguntar estranhando-lhe a aparência. Inclinou a cabeça demonstrando estar curioso com os pés pálidos desprotegidos naquele chão.

– Ah, isso não é nada de mais. Apenas o calor de hoje estava sendo bastante desconfortável. – o ruivo baixou os olhos fitando o foco de interesse de seu visitante. – Quando chegou estava acabando de me vestir depois de tomar mais um banho.

– Ora, mas o tempo refrescou um bocado depois da chuva, não? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Sim, mas, convenhamos, não foi o suficiente para alguém que passou boa parte da vida na Sibéria. – fechou os olhos parecendo deliciar-se com as memórias vindas de uma das regiões mais frias do planeta.

– Claro que nem volto a sugerir que faça uso de seu cosmo nestas circunstâncias, pois você _nunca_ faz... – o par de íris azuis rolou de modo teatral nas órbitas antes de voltar às feições pálidas do outro.

– Questão de princípios, caro amigo. – esboçou um quase imperceptível sorriso cínico. Estava cansado de explicar ao Escorpião que não usava suas habilidades tão levianamente. E pelos seus cálculos, a quantidade de cosmo necessária para fazer o ambiente ficar frio por algumas horas seria a mesma que incomodaria os habitantes dos templos vizinhos inutilmente, colocando-os em alerta. Provavelmente Afrodite e Shura não conseguiriam dormir. – Mas diga Milo. O que o traz de volta à minha porta desta vez? – mudou de assunto interessado.

– Olha... não querendo abusar de sua boa vontade, mas já abusando... – deixou pender a cabeça mostrando-se derrotado enquanto posicionava a mão direita sobre seu ombro esquerdo apertando-o de leve. – Tem como me ajudar só mais esta vez?

– Como disse antes, talvez fosse preciso mais de uma sessão de massagens para surtir o efeito desejado. – fez sinal com uma das mãos indicando para que o seguisse.

Mais uma vez acompanhando o aquariano, Milo viu-se no mesmo quarto do dia anterior. Mas por algum motivo, este parecia diferente apesar de tudo estar em seu devido lugar como de costume. Os _mesmos_ móveis, a _mesma _cama... O _mesmo_ ruivo que por sinal escolheu buscar o _mesmo_ vidro de óleo em silêncio deixando o clima naquele quê de suspense. Ou talvez fosse tudo apenas mais uma cisma infundada da cabeça do escorpiano?

Após apoderar-se do líquido para massagens Camus limitou-se apenas a fitar o outro cavaleiro, estranhamente quieto e ainda parado ao lado de sua porta. Assemelhava-se a alguém que parecia esperar por um convite para que ficasse mais à vontade. Como se o aquariano já não lhe tivesse dado liberdade suficiente para fazê-lo ao longo dos anos que se conheciam…

– Milo... – chamou a atenção do grego. Não era muito de falar quando não havia necessidade, especialmente quando a situação era tão óbvia.

– Ok... – concordou fingindo seu melhor ar despreocupado ao descartar sua blusa. – Já pensou em largar mão de ser cavaleiro de ouro e abrir um consultório?... – disse enquanto se deitava, tentando descontrair o ambiente – Garanto que todos neste Santuário pagariam muito bem por uma consulta sua. – deixou escapar uma breve risada divertida se ajeitando melhor de bruços e virando o rosto para o lado do francês.

Este por sua vez simplesmente inclinou a cabeça parecendo meio pensativo, o que deixou o escorpiano ansioso esperando por uma resposta à altura daquele disparate.

– Acha mesmo? – perguntou Camus e viu o outro dar um sorrisinho cínico.

Achando certo teor de graça, o ruivo balançou a cabeça em negativa avançando para a cama devagar. Este pequeno gesto fez o escorpiano jurar que havia algo de enigmático naqueles movimentos. Ao mesmo tempo repreendeu-se por, com certeza, estar vendo demais onde provavelmente não havia nada. Sentiu o colchão remexer-se com o novo peso que em seguida, sem pressa, se ajeitou novamente em cima de suas pernas.

– Vejo que não me conhece muito bem, meu amigo. – retomou enquanto jogava boa quantidade de óleo nas costas morenas, satisfeito ao ver os músculos retesando pelo contato do líquido frio. – Mas acredite... – pousou-lhe as mãos sem se importar em esquentá-las propriamente daquela vez. – O que vou fazer com você agora... garanto que não faço com qualquer um...

O que o outro quis dizer com aquilo ficou apenas para a mente de Milo arquitetar. O escorpiano acabou engolindo em seco antes mesmo de pensar que aquela frase só podia ser coisa de amigos. Imaginou que Camus estava apenas lhe mostrar ser o tipo de coisa que só faria por alguém com quem dispunha de amizade tão forte quanto a deles.

As mãos habilidosas do cavaleiro do gelo começaram a trabalhar espalhando óleo por onde conseguiam alcançar. Pescoço, ombros, região lombar… não havia um pedacinho sequer do dorso do escorpiano que se livrou do mapeamento detalhado. E antes mesmo que pudesse dar início à massagem propriamente dita, ouviu um suspiro pesado escapando do loiro. Sorriu abertamente já que seu paciente não o conseguia ver e passou a pressionar-lhe os músculos tensos bem ao estilo da primeira vez.

Só que nesta ocasião, em consideração ao que havia acontecido na outra madrugada, Camus estava disposto a testar seu companheiro. Depois de ter notado inconfundível protuberância na calça do escorpião, queria comprovar por A + B suas suspeitas. Se a lebre voltava à toca do lobo em menos de 24 horas com tamanha boa vontade, era porque tinha algo que ela queria muito. Mesmo esta não sabendo direito _o que_ isso seria. Mas nada que Aquário não pudesse mostrar com as indicações certas nos momentos propícios.

Aproveitou para jogar mais um pouco do óleo na pele morena, espalhando-o com vontade em movimentos circulares amplos, obrigando seus quadris a ondularem sugestivos e pressionando a virilha inúmeras vezes de encontro às nádegas do grego.

Logo abaixo um perseverante e desconcertado loiro tentava a todo custo controlar sua respiração para que não desse nas vistas. O efeito que a nova massagem estava produzindo em seu corpo fazia-se notar pressionando com insistência o colchão. E pensar que _já havia_ atingido aquele estado enquanto que o aquariano _mal havia_ começado... Não podia pedir-lhe para parar tão cedo… Infelizmente isso significava apenas uma coisa: a tensão em seu baixo ventre tenderia a piorar a ponto de doer na posição em que estava.

Concentrou-se, tentando imaginar situações que lhe ajudariam perder aquele ânimo, mas todas as vezes que uma imagem desagradável aparecia em sua mente logo era arrancada por movimentos um tanto perigosos do massagista. Quando não eram as oscilações da pélvis alheia, eram as mãos agora quentes que subiam por sua coluna passando pelo pescoço. As pontas dos dedos alvos roçando de leve na pele sensível de suas orelhas. E vezes acidentais onde as unhas afiadas escorregavam pelas laterais de seu torço. Milo podia jurar que pequenas descargas elétricas desciam livres pela mesma região.

Quando tornou a mexer-se para aliviar um pouco da pressão na sua virilha, arrependeu-se amargamente quase delirando com a fricção.

– Camus... – gemeu logo em seguida se calando, pois não acreditou quando ouviu a própria voz saindo quase num sussurro sem forças.

– Sim Milo? – propositalmente Camus ajeitou-se de jeito felino se pressionado ainda mais contra o outro.

– ...

– Algo errado? – murmurou acentuando sua rouquidão e viu os pelos no corpo abaixo eriçarem ainda mais.

– Não... nada... – estava sendo uma tortura até mesmo para esboçar algum tipo de frase. – Pode continuar.

"Continuar? Mas é claro." pensou o ruivo um tanto satisfeito com o resultado causado. E dando prosseguimento às suas ações imaginava como estaria a situação entre as pernas de seu torturado. Provavelmente pelo tempo que o escorpiano passou teimando em resistir, mas ainda dando tantas mostras de inquietação, cogitava que este passava maus bocados confinado sem ter espaço suficiente.

Camus estava sendo bastante paciente até que instintivamente, num dado momento, Milo empinou os quadris e estocou de leve nos lençóis uma única vez liberando um curto e baixo grunhido, dando a entender que estava praticamente no seu limite.

O simples gesto foi demais para o aquariano deixar passar em branco. Se o escorpião precisava de um motivo para perder de vez as estribeiras, era exatamente isto que o ruivo pretendia dar.

Apoiando-se nos braços um de cada lado do corpo moreno, tombou até que estivesse completamente deitado sobre as costas do amigo.

Quando se viu prensado pelo corpo do aquariano, Milo congelou no mesmo instante. O tempo parecia ter parado totalmente voltando apenas a correr assim que algo morno e úmido percorreu lentamente sua nuca na diagonal, fazendo-o estremecer de prazer. Mas o toque final veio em seguida, coroando aquele mar de sensações, quando sentiu uma leve fisgada daquilo que mais pareciam dentes se fechando sobre sua pele.

– Mas que diabos? – o grego ofegou tentando se levantar, sendo impedido pelo outro homem ainda pesando em suas costas. – Ficou maluco, Camus?

Esperou alguns segundos pela resposta, mas tudo o que teve foi o som de um riso contido que finalmente conseguiu tirar-lhe a razão. Contorceu-se como pode, fazendo o aquariano erguer-se em seus joelhos. Não viu direito como aconteceu… só sabia que naquela hora encarava de frente e de olhos arregalados o rosto pálido e lívido daquele que considerava ser seu amigo.

Durante longos segundos nenhum dos dois se mexeu, ambos esperando que o outro fizesse ou dissesse algo que retificasse aquele impasse. Milo, o olhar atento às reações do companheiro, sentia o real desconforto de ter aquele homem sentado agora nos seus quadris, totalmente ciente dos efeitos provocados em seu corpo. Prender os pulsos do aquariano foi a primeira coisa que passou por sua cabeça de forma a que este não o voltasse a tocar daquela forma tão lasciva.

– Não brinque comigo, Aquário... – acabou por dizer, olhando fixa e ameaçadoramente nos olhos castanhos do companheiro quando percebeu que este não fazia qualquer força para se libertar. Em vez disso continuava tranquilo, sentado sobre seus quadris como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. – Infringir-me-ia a Antares a mim próprio antes de continuar com esta palhaçada... – sibilou tentando convencer a ambos do quanto a atual situação o desagradava.

– Ahhhh claro... – comentou o aquariano calmamente, fixando os intensos olhos azuis do homem sob si – Como um verdadeiro escorpião...

Milo rangeu os dentes, vincando as unhas nos pulsos do ruivo. Camus não parecia fazer questão de se afastar ou de se mexer um centímetro que fosse. Os olhos do aquariano, geralmente tão gélidos, pareciam ter ganho vida e nascia neles um brilho de luxuria à que o grego descobriu não se sentir indiferente. Aumentou ainda mais a força que fazia nos pulsos do outro à medida que sentia a adrenalina e urgência crescerem exponencialmente no seu corpo.

Viu que os olhos castanhos cerraram ligeiramente devido à dor que suas unhas lhe infligiam. Remexeu-se na cama alarmando-se e auto-repreendendo-se posteriormente ao perceber que a movimentação em questão deixava seu corpo ainda mais alterado. Aquele... roçar das suas partes sensíveis nas do ruivo...

– Milo... – os olhos do escorpiano arregalaram-se com a menção do seu nome – ...você sente prazer com o meu toque, isso é indiscutível...

– Droga! – esbravejou ao sentir o ardor no seu baixo ventre, e isso, apenas com o calor do outro corpo sobre o seu. Sem que percebesse, afrouxou ligeiramente a pressão que fazia nos braços alvos, deixando um de seus pulsos ser tomado na mão do aquariano que se encontrava estranhamente morna para alguém que normalmente possuía pele tão fria.

– E então como vai ser? – retomou Camus com um sorriso de canto, próprio de quem já considerava a guerra vencida. – Vai disparar a Antares em si próprio ou concorda em se entregar nesta batalha? – insinuantes os olhos quase rubros estava direcionados ao foco de tanta tensão nas calças de Milo. Este, por instinto, acabou olhando pro mesmo local. – Do jeito que se encontra vai preferir matar-me se por acaso sair desta cama...

– Você é um homem... – barafustou ainda, sentindo a vontade de resistir se esvair aos poucos.

– ...É uma dedução perfeitamente correta... – o aquariano respondeu quase em tom de deboche.

Milo estreitou os olhos ameaçador, ligeiramente enraivecido pelas atitudes do ruivo. – ...E eu... também...

– Muito bem Milo…acrescento mais: em perfeita saúde! E a propósito: – Camus acomodou-se melhor no colo de seu prisioneiro, fazendo-o trincar os dentes de maneira forte pela sensação provocada. – Nunca _senti_ tamanha saúde.

– Não seja ridículo Camus... – viu o ruivo inclinar-se para a frente, apesar da sua retenção – Eu, Milo de Escorpião, não me deito com homens! – ainda respondeu tentando soltar a mão presa entre os dedos do aquariano, mas sentindo que este o impedia.

– Você nunca encontrou um homem com quem fosse sexualmente compatível. Só isso. – o escorpiano arregalou os olhos ao sentir o hálito quente do ruivo sobre o seu peito – Pragmaticamente falando, não há nada que o impeça de fazê-lo.

Apenas um roçar dos lábios finos sobre a sua pele foi o suficiente para sentir o seu corpo incendiar-se por completo. Como raio seria possível sentir-se atraído por um homem? E não um homem qualquer! Era Camus quem estava ali, o seu amigo Camus, cavaleiro da ordem dourada como ele! Era ele quem estava proporcionando aquelas sensações extremas.

Fechou os olhos numa tentativa de retomar o controle do seu corpo, mas o que conseguiu foi apenas o contrário. Os quatro sentidos restantes aguçaram-se, a pele queimando à medida que o aquariano subia com as explorações, depositando pequenas mordidelas por onde passava.

O coração batendo acelerado e a respiração descompassada foram a revelação que tanto temia... O seu corpo reagia intensamente ao do francês, fazendo-o querer mais daquele contacto tão... relaxante? Ter um homem naquelas condições não seria razão para que o seu corpo se contraísse ainda mais que a tensão da qual sofria?

– Milo... – ouviu o sibilar daquela voz rouca ao seu ouvido, arrancando-lhe um forte arrepio. – ...Apesar de ser reconfortante...preferia que cravasse os seus dedos no lençol...

O escorpião entreabriu os olhos como pode, à medida que o seu pescoço era assolado por beijos e lambidas. Percebeu a pele pálida do ruivo dilacerada no pulso pelos seus dedos. Aliviou a pressão que fazia e um fio de sangue escorreu através do antebraço alvo, produzindo um contraste que capturou seus olhos. Sangue... de uma cor veemente que tanto o fascinava... Como que hipnotizado, levou o antebraço do aquariano aos próprios lábios, lambendo o líquido vermelho que por ele escorria.

De repente sentiu a razão acordá-lo daquele torpor, dando por si incomodado com o que estava acontecendo. Em que diabos estava pensando? Que diabos estava fazendo? Outra vez pensou em protestar, mas quando olhou para o próprio peito onde beijos molhados intercalados por mordiscadas ardentes eram praticamente arrastados pelos lábios de Camus... Os olhos semicerrados do Aquariano, o leve rubor em suas maçãs... e aquela cortina ruiva vistosa caindo por seus ombros e costas... fios que poderiam ter-se confundido com o sangue escorrido pelo pulso... Aquele mesmo vermelho quente que agora a pouco provara com os próprios lábios...

Estranhando a atitude do escorpião e a repentina quietude do mesmo, quebrada apenas por alguns arrepios e respiração alterada, Camus levantou os olhos fixando-os nos azuis um tanto contemplativos mas ainda assim contrariados e trêmulos. Viu-se refletido naquelas pupilas dilatadas: apenas um fino aro azul parecendo teimar, como se Milo estivesse fazendo o seu melhor para continuar agarrado àquele fio de razão. Um fio que poderia ser quebrado… e Camus sabia muito bem como fazê-lo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia que se forçasse o escorpiano naquele momento e ele cedesse, provavelmente Milo nunca o perdoaria quando aquilo acabasse e voltasse à razão.

Pois bem... aquilo parecia precisar de um pouquinho do seu infalível poder de persuasão.

– Entendo toda essa sua dúvida, Milo. – murmurou o aquariano sério. – Acredito que cortar com os preconceitos impingidos pela sociedade dos nossos dias não seja simples... – viu que agora o olhar do escorpiano se tornara um misto de interrogação e curiosidade sobre a forma como ele pensava naquele assunto tão... peculiar. Inconscientemente o corpo moreno relaxou um pouco – Mas pense sobre o assunto Milo... pense mesmo... de onde veio essa idéia de que homem não se deita com homem, e veja o quanto essa mesma idéia não tem fundamento nenhum... – munido de extrema paciência Camus deixou-o digerir suas palavras aos poucos. – Além disso acredite quando lhe digo que ceder a certas situações... desejos em questão... pode ser extremamente libertador.

Nesta hora, aproveitando a distração do escorpiano mergulhado no turbilhão de pensamentos de seu íntimo, Camus roçou os lábios de leve bem perto da orelha de Milo como se quisesse confiar algum segredo.

– Que tal então fazermos um pacto? – a lufada de ar que o ruivo soltou propositalmente ao falar fez o corpo de Milo se acender de novo, lembrando-o da situação em que se encontrava. – Deixa-me presentear-lhe com o melhor dos prazeres do mundo, garantindo que não vai encontrar em nenhum outro lugar... E se mesmo assim você não ficar satisfeito ao terminarmos, receberei com prazer quantas agulhas escarlates você quiser me dar...

Milo suspirou pesadamente, fechando os olhos. Não tinha realmente nada a perder e, no estado em que estava, era óbvio que queria tudo aquilo que Camus estivesse disposto a dar naquele momento.

Voltou a entreabrir os olhos e virou o rosto, falando bem perto dos lábios do francês – Espero sinceramente que seja excepcional, Camus... – sua boca esboçou um leve sorriso cínico. – A minha fasquia encontra-se muito alta para ser ultrapassada dessa forma...

O meio sorriso de Camus foi o suficiente para mostrar o grau de satisfação em que o desafio havia sido aceito. O seu próprio corpo começava a incendiar-se devido ao contacto com a pele morena do escorpiano. Era impossível manter a seriedade montado naquele belo homem que se contorcia sob seu peso. E quando encarou mais uma vez os olhos azuis cristalinos cravados nos seus, aquário finalmente percebeu o real hipnotismo do escorpião.

Com uma lentidão proposital, aproximou os lábios dos de Milo, roçando-os de leve. Conseguia sentir a respiração pesada do companheiro, o hálito quente escapando pelos lábios entreabertos num convite demasiado tentador para ser omitido. O primeiro contacto suave, ao qual o escorpiano parecia ceder aos poucos, fora o suficiente para apagar o pouco de escrúpulos que ainda lhe ressoavam na cabeça.

Mas apesar da aceitação do grego, Camus preferiu testar as águas nas quais se banhava. Começou passando a ponta da língua de jeito leve e vagaroso, delineando os lábios carnudos para depois juntar as bocas num beijo, tímido a princípio, monitorado apenas pelo francês. Não demorou muito para o escorpiano se deixar levar, jogando a estranheza do gênero pela janela e se entregando ao toque macio e sensual. Abriu os lábios, curiosamente convidando o ruivo a uma exploração mais profunda.

E qual não foi a surpresa de Milo ao confirmar que a coisa era na verdade muito melhor do que poderia imaginar. O jeito que seus lábios eram sugados e sua língua acariciada era como se os nervos respondessem queimando o interior de sua boca. A inconsciente procura de mais satisfação fez com que tombasse a cabeça e a forçasse pra cima trabalhando melhor sob o maxilar do outro, tomando um pouco do controle e correspondendo a cada segundo com uma intensidade ainda maior. A natureza sensual do escorpiano finalmente acendia, tornando o beijo em um ato guloso, do tipo que exigia cada vez mais e mais. Para espanto do francês, via o grego render-se a seus lábios com movimentos cada vez mais ávidos. Os sentidos inebriavam-se, as sensações emanadas pelo corpo de Camus tornaram-se mais fortes, o cheiro inicialmente suave tornando mais intenso.

Camus sentiu não só a sua ereção crescer na calça justa, como a de Milo já num estado que julgava ser quase insuportável. Com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu soltar o pulso dos dedos do escorpiano, percorrendo-lhe a pele quente com a ponta dos dedos… o antebraço, o ombro, arranhou de leve o peito exposto sentindo a pele arrepiar com a passagem das suas unhas. Milo suspirou por entre o beijo, usando a mão agora livre para mergulhar avidamente em meio de fios ruivos. Apertou-os, sentido a sua maciez, à medida que sentia o toque frio traçando um caminho sugestivo até ao cós da calça. Sentindo o perigo iminente do que dali sairia, afastou os lábios dos do amigo.

– Milo… – ouviu o francês sussurrar, os olhos abrindo-se preguiçosamente. – … não vai dizer que quer parar agora, vai?

Incapaz de proferir uma palavra e com a garganta subitamente seca, Milo contorceu-se violentamente quando o seu membro foi alvo de dedos hábeis, mesmo por cima da roupa. Deixou escapar um lamento de pura satisfação misturado com ansiedade, os olhos fechando-se a medida que a manipulação se tornava mais firme.

Camus sorriu interiormente quando o loiro afundou a cabeça nos travesseiros ainda tentando conter alguns gemidos e o ar dos pulmões. Aproveitou para tomar o pescoço exposto massageando-lhe com os lábios, arranhando-lhe com os dentes enquanto tratava de desabotoar-lhe a calça e correr a braguilha para baixo.

Milo sentia-se nas nuvens… o seu corpo vibrava de excitação alheio à sua vontade. Nunca em toda a sua vida pensou em ser levado daquela forma. Normalmente era ele quem levava, não o contrario! Sobretudo pelas mãos de um homem… um homem que sabia bem o que fazia e que o manipulava com uma maestria assustadora.

"Mas como isso é possível?" pensava o escorpiano em meio à enxurrada de sensações. Que tipo de bruxaria estaria sendo usada pelo ruivo pra que sentisse um toque tão básico com tamanha intensidade. Sua garganta não tinha mais onde estar áspera devido à sôfrega e constante busca por oxigênio. Seu peito subia e descia descompassado, sentia-se zonzo, trêmulo como uma folha qualquer sendo fustigada pelo poder de um furacão. Este mesmo furacão que acabava de cravar os dentes em sua jugular fazendo-o instintivamente prender a respiração e logo em seguida perceber, atordoado, como seus quadris gingavam rebolando de encontro à mão do aquariano implorando pelo aumento daquela fricção arrebatadora.

Mas como tudo o que é bom dura pouco, os dentes de Camus se foram de seu pescoço assim como aquela mão tentadora pouco antes de apertar-lhe o volume o suficiente para o fazer gemer alto e recriminar-se pela atitude vergonhosa.

O guardião do 11º templo, por sua vez, passou a massagear uma das coxas do escorpiano encarando-o abertamente. Tinha consciência de que se continuasse estimulando Milo em seu ponto mais sensível corria o risco da brincadeira terminar mais cedo do que gostaria. E mesmo sendo fuzilado pelo olhar desconfiado e um pouco irritado do companheiro, continuou apertando a parte interna de sua perna enquanto a outra mão desamarrava as tiras que prendiam uma das sandálias, deixando-a cair ao pé da cama. Com muita calma, fez o mesmo com a outra, dando ao escorpiano tempo o suficiente para recobrar parte do fôlego perdido.

Um pouco mais controlado e apoiando-se nos cotovelos Milo devolveu o olhar fixo do Aquariano deixando transparecer seu melhor sorriso irônico. – Fresco a ponto de proteger seus finos lençóis perfumados de se sujarem? – Tentou cutucá-lo.

– De jeito maneira... – aquário rebateu arqueando as sobrancelhas numa feição que expressava puro pensamento lógico, para em seguida esboçar um meio sorriso cínico – Apenas pulando alguns... obstáculos. – quebrou o contato visual languidamente mirando as pernas musculosas do outro.

O sorriso maroto de Milo morreu ao entender que o companheiro já estava contemplando a idéia de livrá-lo daquelas calças.

E enquanto Camus se ocupava de desamarrar o cadarço que prendia a gola de sua blusa simplesmente comentou. – Xampu...

A palavra soou sem um pingo de sentido aos ouvidos do escorpião que observava todos os movimentos graciosos e elegantes do outro, no intuito de se livrar daquela camisa. Mas antes mesmo que pudesse entender o que se passava viu-se hipnotizado pela imagem do torso pálido do aquariano vindo para mais perto de seu campo de visão. No instante seguinte, sentiu o peso do outro homem sobre o seu, colando seus quadris e iniciando um roçar lento, ritmado entre as ereções que o fez expulsar todo o ar contido nos pulmões em puro êxtase.

– Não é como se eu tivesse a intenção de perfumar meus lençóis e travesseiros... – explicou o ruivo massageando a lateral do tórax moreno e definido abaixo de si. – Eles é que absorvem o cheiro do xampu que uso... – continuou, antes de tomar o lóbulo de uma das orelhas de Milo entre os dentes, fazendo leve pressão para depois sugá-lo entre os lábios deliciando-se com os arrepios provocados. – A propósito... – sussurrou acentuando a rouquidão de sua voz enquanto enterrava o próprio rosto nas madeixas amareladas inspirando profundamente. – Nada mal, Milo... Nada mal mesmo...

– Para sua informação, eu também tomo banho Camus... – o escorpiano retorquiu arrecadando uma curta e sensualmente divertida gargalhada do outro. Uma risada que, de certa forma, afetava ainda mais os seus sentidos já que era bem raro fazer aquele Aquariano rir com vontade. De repente deu-se conta de quantas vezes se pegou de olho na boca do amigo quando este sorria por algum motivo. Sempre achou que era devido ao fato de fazê-lo pouquíssimas vezes. Mas agora, enquanto analisava por outro ângulo, aqueles lábios pareciam estar mais para serem provados e não somente observados.

Mais uma vez cravou os dedos naquele emaranhado sedoso de fios rubros puxando-os de qualquer jeito sem nem parar pra pensar que poderia ter doído. A única coisa fixa em sua mente era a realização de seu intento.

O aquariano recebeu o incomodo agudo no couro cabeludo com um gemido estrangulado e surpreso. Sentiu alguns fios se desprenderem da pele sensível, contudo não estava nem aí pra dor infligida. Ela apenas servia como adição de combustível em suas veias onde o sangue corria de forma viva e eletrizante, fazendo seu baixo ventre pulsar ainda mais impiedoso. Apenas se deixou levar, vendo que o outro colocou seu rosto de frente para o dele. Sorriu malicioso ao ver famintas íris azuis apreciativas e avidamente fixadas em seus lábios. Não demorou muito até senti-los serem devorados pelo escorpião.

Agora sim estava convencido de que Milo deixara cair todas as suas barreiras defensivas por terra e que seria completamente impossível levantá-las. Sabia que, de agora em diante o grego não poderia mais parar. Era viagem só de ida. Caminho completamente sem volta, pois se tentasse reprimir o grau avançado de desejo em que estava com certeza enlouqueceria.

Os dedos ainda entrelaçados nos longos fios ruivos, Milo entregava-se por completo aquele turbilhão de novas sensações causadas pelo amigo de tantos anos. Quadris contra quadris, o seu corpo inflamava-se com o contato da pele fria. Com a mão livre, partiu num reconhecimento mudo pelos músculos definidos das costas claras. Os longos anos de treino de cavaleiros tinham moldado o corpo de ambos de uma forma invejável para o próprio Apolo.

– Mi…lo… – ouviu o outro sussurrar em meio de beijos que o assolavam. Soltou um gemido de descontentamento quando se viu livre daqueles lábios inebriantes. O rosto afastado do seu, Milo percebeu um sorriso estranho naqueles lábios finos, antes de sentir as mãos do francês livrando-o de suas calças. Estava agora completamente nu, sem nem ter a chance de algum protesto. Mas mesmo se quisesse protestar, aquele olhar cheio de promessas maliciosas do Aquariano calaria qualquer uma de suas reclamações.

Aquário poderia passar horas ensinando o nome de cada um daqueles músculos delineados que contraíam com todas as suas investidas, mas havia outros planos a serem executados. E mesmo sendo tarefa difícil deixar de contemplar o corpo despido e extremamente trabalhado do escorpiano, resolveu que já era hora de dar atenção aos detalhes. Duas pequenas protuberâncias despontadas no peito do loiro fizeram questão de clamar por seus cuidados. Claro que não podia deixá-las ali sozinhas e desamparadas, tratando de abocanhar uma delas sugando-a enquanto a outra era massageada por seus dedos hábeis.

Milo ofegou arqueando-se de encontro ao rosto de Camus. Os mamilos eram dois pontos em seu corpo que nunca tinha passado por sua cabeça serem prazerosamente sensíveis àquele tipo de toque. Sempre os julgou dispensáveis na anatomia humana masculina. Provavelmente por ele ser a parte sempre ativa no sexo e deter o controle de tudo o que se passava, ninguém nunca havia tido a oportunidade de lhe mostrar o quanto era bom, deixando-o ainda mais em ponto de bala.

Mais… queria mais daquilo. Queria mais de Camus, mais daquelas sensações prazerosamente novas que iam muito para além das expectativas. Mal se conteve quando, parecendo ler os seus pensamentos, sentiu uma mão enroscar-se de novo no seu membro, começando um movimento de vai vem lento mas cadenciado. Mordeu os próprios lábios, fechando os olhos ao sentir aquele calor inflamando todo seu corpo. Remexeu-se entre lençóis rodeando o corpo acima com seus braços, em busca de apoio e cravando as unhas nas costas do ruivo num gesto impensado pelo prazer intenso.

Camus gemeu devido a dor aguda tendo as suas costas mutiladas daquela forma. Pelo jeito estava realmente ultrapassando todas as expectativas do companheiro. Sentia o membro pulsante entre os seus dedos o que lhe provocou uma vontade irresistível de provar ainda mais do escorpiano. Iniciando uma sessão de trilhas molhadas com a língua, traçou toda a extensão do abdômen até que, por fim, encontrava-se na altura da mesma mão que manipulava e arrancava suspiros inquietos do loiro.

Milo abriu os olhos pressentindo o que estava por vir, ainda não acreditando que Camus seria capaz de fazer aquilo que estava pensando. Se se estava perdendo apenas nos movimentos de punho, que dirá então... aqueles lábios...

Só de imaginar retesou o corpo impedindo-se de fazer movimentos bruscos. Seus quadris começaram a tremer, tensos, enquanto se segurava para mantê-los quietos. Apesar das tentativas não sabia se conseguiria manter o autocontrole se Camus realmente estivesse pensando em... mas não… ele não poderia. Pelo menos em sua cabeça era completamente impossível que o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário fosse...

Nem terminou sua linha de raciocínio e sentiu o contato leve e úmido escorregar da ponta de seu membro até à base, voltando ao mesmo ponto de partida lentamente. Apenas isso o fez gemer alto de surpresa, mais uma vez se afundando nos travesseiros. O coração martelando no peito, a pele queimando como se estivesse em brasa. Não teve tempo de se recompor, já que logo a seguir encontrava-se sendo avidamente sugado em movimentos lentos e torturantes. A cavidade quente estimulando-o com moderada pressão a cada vez que descia e subia, parecendo querer tomar para si toda a razão que ainda lhe pudesse sobrar.

Camus por sua vez fez tudo aquilo que julgou necessário para deixar o escorpiano ensandecido de prazer. Pelo jeito estava acertando na mosca. Continuou levando aquela estimulação em passo lento, às vezes alternando a pressão da língua ou da sucção, deixando que os dentes arranhassem de leve a pele pulsante. Permitia-se gemer sem pudor em resposta aos movimentos do escorpião, para que este também se deliciasse com as vibrações produzidas pelo som. O aquariano aplicou na felação tudo o que gostaria de receber se estivesse no lugar do outro.

Os gemidos longos e roucos do escorpiano ressoavam pelo ar… estava rendido. Completamente entregue naquela batalha, especialmente depois de constatar que nunca em sua vida alguém lhe tinha provido aquele tipo de trabalho tão bem feito. Apenas uma pequena voz no fundo de seus pensamentos insistia em perguntar onde é que aquele homem, que julgava ser tão sério e recatado, poderia ter aprendido a fazer aquilo tão bem? Sentiu-se ser alfinetado por um vestígio de ciúmes daqueles ou daquelas que algum dia tivessem passado pela mesma cama em que Camus se deitava. Talvez fosse por isso mesmo que, levando uma das mãos aos cabelos do outro, apertou-os firmemente segurando o Aquariano no lugar, impedindo que por ventura este fosse para os braços de qualquer outra pessoa. Camus era _seu_... amigo... mas ainda assim _**somente**__ seu_.

Quando sentiu os dedos entrelaçarem-se em seus cabelos e apertar com força, Camus achou que Milo estava quase lá. E isso não seria nada bom no momento. Estava certo que era este o objetivo, mas não antes de mostrar ao grego o que mais poderia oferecer para o satisfazer. Soltou, então, o membro hirto com algum esforço de força de vontade, e aproveitando que o loiro estava largado na cama tentando recobrar o fôlego, despejou um pouco do mesmo óleo de massagens numa das mãos para iniciar uma marcha vagarosa e cautelosa com os dedos de encontro às nádegas firmes. Atento, ouviu um friccionar dos lençóis ao seu lado. Milo agarrava-se ao tecido de forma tão intensa que teve medo que estes se rasgassem devido à força exercida. Estava perto… tateou calmamente em busca da entrada ainda ingênua do escorpiano, começando as suas investidas em movimentos circulares.

Mas nada o tinha preparado para o que aconteceu depois daquele tênue contacto. Sem lhe dar tempo para reagir, Milo tinha-se retraído por completo e talhado o toque de forma áspera. Apesar da respiração descompassada e do coração acelerado de ambos, os olhos azuis nublados pelo prazer dos últimos minutos encontravam-se agora bem abertos pela descarga repentina de adrenalina.

– O que pensa que esta fazendo, desgraçado?

A voz alterada e o dedo em riste no qual reluzia a unha vermelha fizeram o francês reconsiderar os parâmetros de "rendição" do companheiro. Tinha tido uma reação rápida e fugaz quando este se tinha começado a apoderar de uma certa parte do seu corpo. Permitiu-se torcer os lábios finos em resposta, esboçando o que parecia ser o vestígio de um sorriso. Ora bem… não podia dizer que aquela reação do escorpiano tinha sido totalmente inesperada. De todas as respostas possíveis, aquela era, inclusive, a mais provável. Milo de escorpião, sempre fiel a ele mesmo…

– Bem se vê o quanto é ignorante em relação ao seu próprio corpo, escorpião… – no olhar azul Camus distinguiu confusão, no rosto crescendo um rubor de nervosismo. Talvez Milo esperasse realmente que aquele "encontro" se ficasse pelo superficial.

– Como é? – o grego rosnou em resposta. Nunca na sua vida completamente fora dos parâmetros banais do resto do mundo se tinha visto numa situação tão estranha, insana e constrangedora. E a sua vida não tinha sido propriamente calma.

– Deixe-me adivinhar… – o ruivo retomou, voltando a atear a chama da curiosidade. – Até hoje tem ficado sempre no comando, estou certo? Até hoje só conhece um dos lados da moeda. – fechou uma das mãos, fazendo o escorpiano sentir o músculo do seu pulso contrair-se com o gesto. – Pois deixe-me dar-lhe uma novidade, Milo… não faz idéia dos segredos que o seu corpo lhe esconde… do êxtase do qual é capaz.

Êxtase… êxtase? Aquele francês falava daquilo como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Tinha aceitado aquela brincadeira até ali, apensar de ser com gênero diferente, aqueles eram toques e sensações que lhe eram conhecidos. Mas agora aquário propunha-se a mostrar-lhe algo… diferente. E curiosidade era, definitivamente, um dos seus maiores defeitos. Pelos deuses! Como se odiava a si próprio naquele momento por se ter deixado levar pelos seus instintos primários!

– Experimente… – a voz do ruivo ecoava pelo seu consciente como um derradeiro golpe de misericórdia. A fatídica palavra que serviria de faísca para atear o fogo da vontade – Continue em alerta, com a agulha em riste, e experimente. Se de alguma forma achar ruim, tem a minha bênção para disparar.

Agora respirando pausadamente, Milo ergueu uma sobrancelha loira. – Mas você é muito confiante mesmo hein?

– Pode apostar, Milo… – a voz rouca e tom seguro de Camus fizera o loiro tremer. Ainda mantendo a mão em riste pronta a tacar observava todo e qualquer movimento suspeito. – Nunca entro num jogo para perder…

Um toque sutil e bem real. Os olhos azuis fecharam-se intuitivamente quando os dedos longos e alvos percorreram os seus quadris de novo, traçando um caminho imaginário em direção ao seu membro desperto. Em meio de desconforto e confusão, Milo tinha-se esquecido do quanto necessitado estava. A cabeça quase pendeu para trás com a sensação de alívio pela volta da manipulação. Apenas apoiado num cotovelo sobre a cama, Milo voltou a sentir outra mão boêmia de Camus voltar ao seu intuito anterior. Mas ao contrário da última investida, desta vez o escorpiano era assolado pela curiosidade de uma promessa de prazer único e nunca antes experimentado. Os olhos entreabertos atentos na observação do seu carrasco, permitiu-se reagir com um esgar àquele primeiro desconforto.

A princípio era uma sensação alienígena sentir algo escorregadio abrir passagem naquele local inexplorado, que piorava sempre que o músculo contraía involuntariamente. Mas aos poucos parecia estar ficando... não sabia ao certo como estava ficando. Apenas quando viu a cabeça de Camus baixar entre suas pernas voltando a estimular-lhe o membro com os lábios tentadores com certeza melhorou muito mesmo, sendo segurado pelo quadril impedindo que se afastasse dos dedos intrusos.

Primeiro, aceitou que os movimentos circulares pareciam surtir efeito, relaxando a sua entrada. Aos poucos a sua cabeça tentava decifrar a movimentação que acontecia nas partes baixas, pronto para atacar ao desconforto mais intenso. Vagarosamente, o toque tornou-se mais atrevido, penetrando-o mais a fundo, tateando com cuidado o seu interior. Num movimento intuitivo, Milo retesou o corpo, soltando pesadamente o ar que não percebeu ter prendido naquela expectativa. Deixou-se recostar nos lençóis sedosos, uma fina camada de suor começando a forma-se na sua pele, grudando os fios loiros da franja à testa. Sentia um leve incômodo, o qual não se equiparava à curiosidade e excitação crescendo exponencialmente, pois a cada movimento diversificado em seu interior mais avidamente era sugado pelo ruivo. Murmurou alguns impropérios desconexos quando um segundo dígito escorregadio foi adicionado à exploração, iniciando um movimento lento de vai vem torturante em sincronia com os lábios em seu baixo ventre.

Camus manuseava-o com agilidade e paciência, relaxando a mandíbula o máximo que conseguia, tomando o escorpiano quase por inteiro satisfeito ao vê-lo estocando de leve em sua boca, indicando que começava a sentir-se confortável o suficiente e passava a apreciar suas manobras tanto externas como internas. No entanto continuava cauteloso, atento a qualquer retesar de músculo, qualquer suspiro diferente. Não era covarde, mas também não estava nem um pouquinho afim de experimentar a agulha escarlate, já que o grego ainda fazia o possível para mantê-la apontada em sua direção. Riu internamente, sabendo-se em constante perigo até ter o corpo e alma do escorpiano rendido por inteiro. Já tivera um momento de desatenção, não podia voltar a deixa-se enganar. Tinha de sondar, instigar, descobrir a fraqueza do escorpiano de forma a apoderar-se do que ainda estava provisoriamente fora de alcance.

Foi então, neste joguinho de gato e rato, que Camus finalmente achou o que tanto procurava naquele canal estreito. Constatou seu achado pela respiração do escorpiano que mudou para uma mais esbaforida e entrecortada. Ao pressionar novamente o mesmo ponto, um gemido rouco escapou pelos lábios abertos do loiro, enquanto arqueava o corpo e levantava os quadris com força de encontro ao francês. A mão que se mantinha em riste até então, achara uma nova atração pelos seus lençóis, agarrando-os violentamente em busca de apoio como se estivesse caindo de algum lugar muito alto.

– Ah… – Camus sorriu assim que levantou o rosto para ver o belo estrago que havia feito no companheiro. – _Voilá… _– sussurrou voltando a deitar como podia sobre o corpo de Milo distribuindo novos beijos e mordidas mais intensas em seu tórax, deliciando-se com as contorções de deleitamento, quase não cabendo mais em si.

– Ca… – a voz de Milo apagou-se ao sentir uma nova pulsão de luxuria, fazendo-o afundar mais uma vez a cabeça no travesseiro. Como raio era aquilo possível! Já sentira prazer, muitas vezes devia admitir, mas nunca nada se comparara com aquilo! Deixou-se tocar uma, duas, três vezes sempre soltando gemidos languidos à medida que os dedos esguios do aquariano roçavam no mesmo local. Recriminou-se mentalmente, mordendo o próprio lábio, ao tomar consciência da intensidade dos próprios gemidos.

- Ca…mus… – conseguiu gemer entre investidas, enroscando os dedos livres nos longos fios ruivos. Seus quadris pareciam tomar vida própria, remexendo-se com vontade, fazendo o seu membro roçar prazerosamente no do aquariano ainda confinado naquelas malditas calças. Não sabia direito o porquê, mas queria e muito poder apreciar a visão de um Camus de Aquário completamente nu em sua frente. Há um tempo atrás, pouco tempo até, a visão de um homem desnudo não passaria por sua mente com alguma conotação sexual. De jeito nenhum.

Um terceiro dedo foi acrescentado à invasão, e Camus sentiu o seu cabelo ser repuxado de novo. Aquelas investidas podiam ser bem desconfortáveis, mas era preciso preparar bem a entrada relaxando e lubrificando o local para o que estava por vir, que seria relativamente muito pior… pelo menos no início.

Milo afrouxou a força com que agarrava os cabelos rubros, fazendo deslizar os dedos pelos fios sedosos até atingir as suas costas expostas. Percorreu a pele de alabastro, deixando a marca das unhas toda vez que a intensidade das sensações ultrapassava aquilo com que estava acostumado. Suspirava com um misto de prazer e ânsia por mais, deixava-se levar pelas mãos experientes do companheiro, expectante do onde acabaria aquela viagem.

– Hummm.. – gemeu apercebendo-se desta vez de outro desconforto, desta vez no seu baixo ventre. Soltando os lençóis que mantinha emaranhados, levou a mão à calça que estava deixando-o nervoso e abriu-a com impaciência libertando o francês que deixou escapar um murmúrio aliviado pelo favor. Cheio de urgência e querendo satisfação imediata, juntou seu membro ao do ruivo, permitindo que apenas a ponta dos dedos acrescentasse ao prazer daquela deliciosa fricção. Jubilou internamente ao ouvir pela primeira vez a voz rouca do aquariano num longo suspiro, a pele pálida arrepiada com aquele simples toque. Ora ali estava algo que ele sabia bem fazer… no final de contas, também era homem, e sabia como dar prazer.

Apoderou-se de ambos os sexos com uma mão, subindo e descendo ao mesmo ritmo das investidas. Num primeiro movimento lento, não tardou para que ambos se tornassem insatisfeitos, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas de forma impaciente. No quarto, os gemidos de ambos vagavam soltos, subindo de tom à medida que os toques apressavam.

Mas se Camus tentava manter alguma sanidade mental para seguir com aquela deliciosa tortura, Milo tinha-se perdido completamente com aquelas investidas violentas. Era demasiado bom, demasiado intenso… era demais… não aguentando a intensidade de prazer do qual era alvo desde o inicio da massagem, exausto de submeter-se àquela tortura, permitiu-se ceder às vontades do seu corpo que já há algum tempo liberava o fluido que antecedia o seu clímax total.

– Ah... Camus... – gemeu rouco uma última vez, antes de seu corpo retesar por completo em puro gozo e o os jatos de sêmen irromper em quantidade considerável. O seu abdômen ainda se contraia pelas sensações devido ao orgasmo intenso.

O mundo parecia ter desaparecido naquele momento particular. Ou melhor, parecia ter deixado a terra e agora se encontrava no céu, em meio a nuvens sedosas de um branco incrível que o segava completamente. O corpo imóvel, prazerosamente dormente... Pela altura em que estava flutuando sua cabeça girava ao som daquele zumbido divino ecoando em seus ouvidos... Depois de algum tempo naquele mar de sensações deliciosas, uma leve brisa guiava seu corpo de volta à costa, plantando-o naquela superfície macia, perfumada... O embalo em suas orelhas começando a tomar novas formas... menos coerentes, menos ritmada... Primeiro parecendo panos remexidos... Em seguida algo plástico...

Com algum esforço, Milo conseguiu virar o rosto para o lado. Suas pupilas ainda embaçadas fervilhando de estrelinhas inquietas que aos poucos se apagavam uma a uma, captaram a imagem de uma gaveta aberta e mãos alvas manuseando algo de barulhinho irritante que atrapalhava e muito o seu momento único de torpor. E aquela massa avermelhada em seu campo de visão...

Os olhos do grego arregalaram-se quando deu por si, agora lembrando por inteiro do acontecido. Fixou a imagem do homem à sua frente, calmamente segurando uma tira de pacotinhos que conhecia muito bem. Camisinhas. Ele mesmo tinha delas guardadas na casa de escorpião porque, claro, nunca se sabe... De súbito a realidade acertou-o com certa violência. Era perfeitamente lógico, Camus também era homem como ele próprio. Apesar de ter confirmado que para este o gênero pouco importava, era totalmente compreensivo ver que o companheiro partilhava das mesmas necessidades básicas. Mas mesmo que a revelação os colocasse um tanto mais próximos, em questão de humanidade, algo em seu íntimo teimava em detestar saber que o amigo, em algum momento, dividisse aquele tipo de intimidade com outras pessoas.

Vendo então que o Aquariano lhe devolvia o olhar numa expressão interrogativa, sentiu o rosto esquentar com grande intensidade. Voltou a descansar a cabeça nos travesseiros colocando um dos braços sobre os olhos num gesto puramente infantil, como se quisesse que o deixassem em paz. Recusou-se a pensar no quanto aquilo poderia parecer ridículo num homem de sua idade.

Camus voltou a cabeça e sorriu. Entrara naquele jogo sem saber muito bem o que sairia dali, apenas o final estava certo. Agora que se encontravam ambos naquela situação, devia admitir que não esperava que o escorpiano se deixasse consumir com aqueles toques iniciais... Mas a paciência era uma virtude que possuía de criança, e sabia como lidar com o grego naquele estado.

– Tem praticado celibato ultimamente... – esboçou um sorriso, descendo cuidadosamente a camisinha no membro ereto.

Milo respirou fundo, rejeitando o olhar do aquariano – Não obstante a nossa amizade, Camus, recuso-me a responder a essa questão. – disse visivelmente pouco à vontade.

O francês riu abanando a cabeça – _Milô_... – sussurrou o nome com uma ligeira entoação francesa. – Não era uma pergunta... – passando uma das mãos brancas pela barriga de Milo, espalhou suavemente um pouco do líquido e analisou-lhe a espessura. – é uma constatação.

– Ao contrário de alguém que conheço, ando muito ocupado pra sair do Santuário! – rebateu com pressa, ainda não querendo encarar o outro. Sem querer, demonstrou certo teor de nervosismo misturado com uma pitada de sarcasmo, ao qual Camus não deixou passar batido.

Claro que sabia que o escorpião andava muito ocupado. Ao contrário dele próprio que passou anos com um mesmo aprendiz moldando-o lentamente para ser um cavaleiro, Milo tinha aceitado treinar vários iniciantes de uma só vez, ensinando o básico sobre lutas e cosmo. Eram legiões de rapazes e moças que monitorava, dividia em grupos e encaminhava para outros mestres responsáveis pela escolha de poucos que serviriam para vestir armaduras sagradas. Ocupava-se deles praticamente os três turnos e ainda havia o problema dos relatórios que fazia questão de entregar em dia. Sinceramente o tempo que sobrava racionava entre o próprio treinamento e as horas de descanso.

Mas no que dependesse de Camus, agora que sabia o companheiro ser indubitavelmente atraído pela sua pessoa, os dias celibatários do loiro estariam contados.

– Ora, pra que ir tão longe, Milo... – voltou-se para o belo espécime largado sobre seu colchão onde tornava a se alojar. – …quando nem precisa sair das 12 casas?

– O que? – Milo grunhiu, dispensando grande atenção ao ruivo pensando ter ouvido errado. Vendo que o outro não respondia, tirou finalmente o braço de cima dos olhos e deparou-se com o aquariano de joelhos afundados nos lençóis, mordendo o lábio inferior e de pálpebras cerradas enquanto distribuía boa quantidade de gel sobre o preservativo vestido. Algo naquela imagem pareceu queimar as suas retinas, igual a uma fotografia. E por mais que pensasse em desviar os olhos simplesmente não conseguia. A cena fez com que seu coração voltasse a bater disparado, como se quisesse quebrar suas costelas. Contudo quando viu o outro julgar que estava lubrificado o suficiente, algo em sua mente estalou fazendo-o virar o rosto e tentando se desligar daquela imagem. – Quer dizer então que existe alguém nas 12 casas que tem encontrado ultimamente? – inquiriu tentando fingir desinteresse, mas falhando miseravelmente com o novo estado de excitação que começava a lhe atacar.

– Eu não disse isso... – respondeu o aquariano movimentando-se lentamente, posicionando os joelhos de modo a apartar as pernas do grego, ainda atento a qualquer reação sua – Apenas quero que saiba que pode sempre contar com seu melhor amigo quando quiser... ou quando 'o' quiser...

O ponderado Camus de Aquário fazendo uma proposta daquela natureza era algo insólito. Milo dava graças a que o seu rosto afogueado escondia o rubor que se apoderava dele naquele momento, pois se havia algo que nunca pensara ouvir da boca do francês, era justamente conversa de teor sexual!

Mas como muita coisa naquela noite, ao início estranhou, mas no final acabou por entranhar. Nunca tivera aquele tipo de conversa com o ruivo, mas à luz da sua personalidade e da frieza com a qual via grande parte da condição humana, não era de estranhar que encarasse aquele instinto primário de forma tão descomplicada.

Ao encostar o membro ereto entre as nádegas expostas, Camus provocou um afastar instantâneo do corpo moreno, o que gerou nele um sorriso divertido. Era uma reação lógica, por certo, uma proteção do próprio corpo humano que não estava acostumado aquele tipo de contacto, mas que um Milo imerso em pensamentos parecia ainda não o ter notado.

Camus respirou fundo, deitando o seu corpo sobre o do escorpiano – Milo – murmurou obrigando-o a recostar-se de novo nos lençóis – deite-se e relaxe o corpo…

Milo sentia-se como hipnotizado pela voz do ruivo ao seu ouvido, como se ele próprio tivesse sido alvo da sua _Restriction_. Ao deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, viu o rosto rubro de Camus a poucos centímetros do seu… as pupilas dilatadas pela excitação, os lábios rosados e inchados pela intensidade dos beijos trocados, a franja ruiva colada à testa, enquadrando o todo de forma irresistível.

Apagando qualquer raciocínio, acabou por dar asas as suas vontades incontroláveis do momento. Num gesto rápido emaranhou os dedos nos longos fios ruivos à altura da nuca, obrigando aqueles lábios tentadores a procurarem os seus. Apoderou-se deles voraz, de forma desesperada, como numa tentativa de afastar o espírito daquele lugar para o que sabia inevitável. Deixou-se conduzir pelo aquariano quando os seus quadris eram soerguidos de forma a exporem a sua parte mais intima à mercê do francês.

Camus parecia corresponder ao enlaço com a mesma intensidade que ele próprio; o corpo fervendo pela excitação de encontro à sua pele sensível. Não estranhou quando o desconforto inicial se apoderou do seu corpo ao receber uma primeira tentativa de investir. Não era dor, mas fora estranho e desconfortável o suficiente para o obrigar a apartar o beijo, procurando pelo ar que lhe faltara de repente. Uma segunda investida, desta vez com melhores resultados, forçava o seu corpo a adaptar-se a uma nova invasão consideravelmente maior. Cravou os dedos nos lençóis com força, cerrando os olhos.

Camus suspirou profundamente, ao sentir, mesmo que ainda pouco, o seu membro envolto pelo corpo do escorpiano. Ajudava ao relaxamento do grego ao acariciar entre as suas nádegas, ao mesmo tempo que encaminhava o próprio membro para o lugar certo.

Relaxar, relaxar... Relaxar? Como alguém podia relaxar enquanto estava claramente tendo dificuldades para respirar? Milo sabia perfeitamente que era este o tipo de situação na qual se encontravam dois homens em uma transa. Não era inocente a ponto de não ter este tipo de conhecimento. Mas de alguma forma tinha que ser algo realmente prazeroso, já que tantos pelo mundo afora se aventuravam por aqueles caminhos. Entretanto quando inesperadamente chegou a sua vez o que sentia passava longe de ser o mesmo de quando estava sendo explorado pelos dedos de Camus.

Seus olhos se apertavam a cada nova investida e não conseguia conter os grunhidos incomodados, mesmo mantendo os dentes trincados. Sabia que o outro estava indo devagar em consideração à sua falta de experiência. E isso apenas o deixava mais tenso porque, pelo amor de seu imenso orgulho de cavaleiro dourado, não estava gostando nada de ser tratado como uma donzela virgem. Se bem que, em questão de passividade, realmente o era.

– Milo... – sentiu Camus ofegar na juntura de seu pescoço com o ombro. Por algum tempo achou que este estava querendo dizer-lhe algo, mas logo percebeu o quanto o aquariano estava imerso nas próprias sensações. Sentia o quanto era cuidadoso e paciente, entrando aos poucos com leves pressões indo até certo ponto. Expulsava todo o ar dos pulmões num gemido quase imperceptível enquanto voltava para mais uma vez pressionar-se contra ele, entrando um pouco mais que a vez anterior. De tanto focar no desempenho do ruivo logo estava de certa forma acompanhando o ritmo da respiração alheia, puxando e expulsando o ar na mesma intensidade e parecendo soltar-se facilitando ainda mais aquele encaixe.

Apos agonizantes segundos, finalmente Milo deixou de sentir investidas. Apesar do seu corpo retesado, Camus parecia ter conseguido alcançar o seu objetivo e parecia satisfeito com a conclusão. Sentia a respiração pesarosa do francês na pele, enquanto ele próprio buscava finalmente por ar em quantidades suficientes para se acalmar. Camus preenchia-o por completo. Pelo menos, assim o esperava… a estranheza daquele pensamento era tanta, que apesar de saber o seu significado, recusava-se a assimilá-lo temendo que seu corpo o voltasse a rejeitar por instinto. Tentou remexer-se, acomodar-se melhor nos lençóis de uma suavidade tão tentadora naquele instante, para logo se arrepender dos poucos movimentos que fizera.

– Camus… – resmungou ao perceber que cada movimento da sua parte parecia acordar o seu corpo, sentindo cada centímetro aquariano dentro de si. Entreabriu os olhos percebendo a visão nublada… apenas um borrão vermelho lhe cobria os dedos, um vermelho mais vivo, intenso, fruto da sua mente entorpecida.

– Milo… – voltou a ouvir ao seu ouvido, mas desta vez numa entoação consciente. – levante a perna e apóie o joelho no meu ombro… vai ver que melhora…

Apesar de ser um conselho e não uma ordem, Milo não teve muito por onde escapar, pois sem muito bem ter tempo de reação, Camus forçava a sua coxa para cima acomodando a sua perna como bem entendia. Com esse pequeno gesto, fora obrigado a afastar ligeiramente o seu corpo do de Milo, arrancando-lhe um grunhido de descontentamento. Milo conseguia agora encarar o aquariano nos olhos de novo, e tentou alcançar o corpo que o possuía da forma que conseguia. Soltou a mão que segurava o lençol, procurando insistentemente pelos quadris do ruivo, segurando-os firmemente.

Do seu lado, Camus que se segurava do melhor que conseguia, acabara por tomar aquele movimento como carta branca, e afastou os quadris de forma a mover o seu membro da posição em que estava, para logo regressar numa nova investida desta vez menos contida.

Mais uma vez as estrelinhas inquietas voltavam a dançar em seu campo de visão mesmo tendo os olhos fechados. Ouviu uma exclamação seguida de um lamento doloroso soar aos ouvidos o qual Milo não acreditava ser seu. O pior era saber que nem doía tanto quanto parecia, apenas que, pelo fato do corpo se encontrar ainda muito sensível, simplesmente não conseguiu se conter sendo pego de surpresa. Tentou segurar o aquariano no lugar, mas seus braços não obedeceram ao senti-lo recuar para mais uma vez ter aqueles quadris de volta colados aos seus.

Camus despejava toda sua concentração naqueles movimentos, tentando sempre manter o mesmo passo com a única diferença de estar mudando o ângulo. Procurando o emaranhado de nervos certo com extrema paciência. Sentia que o músculo involuntário interno que tentava impedir a sua entrada parava de retesar e aos poucos o corpo de Milo começava a aceitá-lo dando-lhe mais espaço para se acomodar. Forçou mais a perna morena e bem talhada pra cima melhorando o acesso de jeito que pudesse enterrar-se mais fundo. Não conseguiu conter um gemido deliciado ao sentir-se imerso até a base. O delírio foi tamanho que mal reparou ter achado o que tanto buscava.

Deitado na cama, Milo quase engasgou com a própria saliva ao ser surpreendido mais uma vez por aquela descarga de energia liberada em seu interior. E de novo essa mesma energia explodia alcançando uma extensão maior de seu corpo, fazendo-o arquear sem qualquer controle. Por algum motivo o ponto atingido pulsava com intensidade superior à experimentada anteriormente e desta vez nem estava tendo o sexo estimulado para dizer que este era o responsável pela nova onda de prazer. Outra vez o aquariano pressionou-se pouco mais forte contra si, mas desta vez, em vez de recuar, segurou-se continuando colado a loiro, como se quisesse atravessá-lo forçando seu corpo de encontro à cama. Neste intervalo de tempo que permaneceu cativo, Milo teve a sensação que seu corpo iria ser consumido em chamas. A boca se abriu, mas suas cordas vocais continuaram mudas. As coxas levantaram-se involuntariamente. Os músculos tencionando a ponto de fazê-lo tremer por inteiro.

– Camus... – aquário ouviu o loiro balbuciar assim que retrocedeu, mas resolveu que não iria dar tempo para palavras… isto se realmente o outro pretendia dizer alguma coisa. Na ocasião em que encontrou a próstata de Milo já estava decidido que aquele não era o momento para se falar. Apenas para sentir. E mesmo que quisesse muito dali em diante, não conseguiria sequer prestar atenção. Seu corpo pedia por alívio há um bom tempo. Esteve a ponto de se perder no momento em que ficou parado dentro do escorpiano. Por um triz não gozou lembrando-se de respirar fundo para se conter. E os sons deliciosos vindos do companheiro não faziam por melhorar a sua resolução. Estava sendo demais até mesmo para ele, que sempre fora completamente controlado durante o ato, não deixando que escapasse nada alem de suspiros apreciativos. E ali estava ele, gemendo relativamente alto, enquanto se arremetia contra o grego como se sua vida dependesse disso.

E como não estaria? Aquelas sensações, pelos deuses... Nunca em sua vida havia sentido seu corpo responder com tamanha intensidade. Admitia mentalmente que até àquele dia todas as suas experiências empalideceram por completo diante do seu agora. Os sentidos se encontravam mais aguçados do que nunca. O suor brotava de ambos tornando tudo deliciosamente escorregadio. Correntes elétricas subiam e desciam por seu sistema, partindo sempre de seu baixo ventre a cada vez que se enterrava no local febril que, com insistência, pressionava toda sua extensão.

Escutava os gemidos roucos e altos do parceiro ecoando em sua mente. O cheiro de Milo intoxicando-o como veneno. Tornando-se mais forte em suas narinas. Não teve idéia do quão rápido estava se movendo até que percebeu o membro do escorpiano completamente desperto batendo com insistência de encontro ao seu ventre a cada investida sua. Levou uma das mãos livres até à ereção do loiro, sentindo-a pulsar forte e exigente no mesmo instante que ouviu seu nome ser chamado com propriedade. Passou a bombeá-la no mesmo ritmo frenético em que o estocava, sentindo-se tão próximo que desta vez sabia perfeitamente não conseguir suportar mais.

Contorcendo-se em meios de lençóis, Milo tendo seu outro ponto de tensão tomado e sendo habilmente manuseado pelo aquariano, soube por fim que não demoraria muito até que fosse atirado mais uma vez para as alturas. Contudo aquela seria uma subida tão rápida e violenta que por instinto acabou se agarrando mais ao ruivo cravando os dedos em suas costas a ponto das unhas se enterrarem na carne. Estava disposto a levá-lo junto consigo. Seus quadris moviam-se parecendo ter sido programados para funcionar no automático, indo sempre cara vez mais forte de encontro aos de Camus.

Pela segunda vez naquela noite o escorpiano chegava a seu ápice. Se se conseguisse ouvir, verificaria que os seus gemidos subiram de tom a ponto de explodir numa apoteose, um grito gutural antes de tudo se serenar. A sensação de prazer tinha sido demasiado arrebatadora. Sentiu-se esvaziar, uma deliciosa sensação de relaxamento total, enquanto o seu membro continuava sendo acariciado, livrando-o do restante líquido viscoso, escorrendo quente pela sua pele.

Ao sentir sua mão melada pelo fluido do parceiro e as contrações internas do mesmo apertando-o ritmicamente, Camus se enterrou por completo dentro de Milo, apreciando cada tremor proveniente do corpo abaixo sofrendo as últimas influencias do êxtase. Deixou-se levar retomando em estocadas fortes, mas nem tão coerentes quanto antes enquanto era abalado pela intensidade do próprio gozo, descarregando-se completamente dentro do outro.

Com um lamento de pura satisfação, desabou quase morto encima do corpo inerte do escorpiano, sentindo que sua caixa torácica travava uma grande luta em busca de oxigênio. A pele agora quente, sentiu a perna adormecida do escorpiano deslizar-lhe do ombro e cair pesadamente sobre o colchão que chiou. Não havia um pingo de estresse assolando o escorpiano naquele momento, e isso provocou nele um sorriso de satisfação. Milo estava totalmente relaxado, a barriga definida descendo e subindo de forma descompassada à medida que procurava regular a respiração.

Respirou fundo umas quantas vezes, antes do seu consciente retomar o decimo da situação e exigir que o seu espaço vital fosse restabelecido. Soerguendo o corpo ligeiramente, apoiou-se num dos cotovelos sobre a cama enquanto o outro braço descia até ao seu baixo-ventre. Remexeu os quadris finalmente saindo de dentro do companheiro, deixando-se cair do lado da cama desocupado.

Deixaram-se ambos ficar deitados nos lençóis agora perfumados com uma mistura do cheiro dos dois, entregues a uma modorra deleitosa, os corpos saciados, as pálpebras entreabertas e os sentidos entorpecidos.

Milo sentia-se gasto, abandonado no estertor dos sentidos saciados, inebriados pelo meloso torpor do prazer. Recusava-se a admitir que Camus tinha razão no momento em que lhe prometera um momento único e um prazer arrebatador nunca antes sentido. Claro que tinha tido as suas pequenas aventuras. Conhecia aquela dormência tentadora na qual o seu corpo se encontrava… mas a sensação de plenitude era total, muito diferente do que tinha provado ate aquele momento. Deixou escapar um bocejo cansado, e alongou preguiçosamente os braços antes de ocupar uma das mãos a massagear as têmporas.

– E então?

Emergindo da letargia para onde as impetuosas ondas de lascívia o tinham atirado, Milo abriu os olhos de rompante e olhou o francês com perplexidade. – Então o quê? – perguntou curioso.

– As suas dores, estão melhores?

Milo arregalou os olhos azuis quando, na sua mente, brotaram imagens dos momentos antes daquele "encontro" com o francês. As dores do corpo… claro… o estresse estava matando-o, as dores musculares tinham-se tornado intoleráveis e já pouco o deixavam dormir. Mas ali… devia admitir que aqueles últimos momentos tinham feito um bem tremendo ao seu corpo dorido. Ao ponto de quase ter caído no sono em meio daquela cama que não era a sua.

Mas nunca, nunca iria admitir isso para o aquariano. Tinha sido uma vez sem exemplo, tinha certeza disso, apesar da proposta mais que explicita da parte do ruivo. Atormentado agora pelo desconforto, grunhiu uma resposta incompreensível e apressou-se a sentar na beirada da cama. Mas o incômodo favorecido pelas nádegas doridas obrigaram-no a levantar-se e, num gesto de total incoerência, pôs-se a procurar pelas suas roupas no chão.

Ainda deitado na cama, Camus observava o desnorteamento que aquela simples pergunta da sua parte tinha desencadeado no escorpiano. – O que está fazendo? – perguntou à medida que se sentava na cama, sempre observando o grego.

– …Voltando para minha casa…

– Hum… – num suspiro fundo, Camus focava-se na tarefa de tirar a camisinha usada e dar um nó na ponta – A esta hora deve encontrar uns quantos dourados pelo caminho até escorpião… não acha preferível tomar primeiro um banho ao invés de se apresentar nesse estado aos nossos camaradas?

Milo congelou por um instante. Realmente, sair apressado naquelas condições não era nem de longe uma boa idéia. Teria de passar pelos templos de Capricórnio e Sagitário... Sem contar que se fosse pego por Afrodite ou Kanon subindo as 12 Casas indo ou voltando para algum lugar seu sossego iria parar no mar de rosas da outra dimensão...

– Pode usar meu banheiro privado se quiser. É a próxima porta a sua direita. – informou o ruivo de forma natural, espreguiçando-se felinamente ao levantar. – Lá dentro vai encontrar tudo o que precisar... Água quente, sabonete, toalhas limpas... Xampu... – sorriu de canto ao lembrar-se de alguns momentos passados.

A menção daquele último componente fez o escorpiano estacar no meio do caminho, parecendo querer responder àquela provocação. Mas contra todas as expectativas desistiu no último minuto e desapareceu pela porta indicada, deixando um aquariano pensativo no outro aposento.

Camus continuou plantado no mesmo lugar. Sabia perfeitamente que a última coisa que o amigo desejava era que estivesse em seu encalce querendo dar-lhe mil e uma explicações sobre como chegaram àquele ponto, ou que por ventura lhe viesse com frases feitas para aliviar qualquer tipo de sentimento de culpa... ou arrependimento.

Como o conhecia bem, confiava que Milo, apesar de confuso e sem graça, preferisse lidar com a situação em seu momento de privacidade e a seu modo. Ou seja, quando esfriasse a cabeça, colocaria o cérebro pra funcionar com calma, avaliaria os prós e contras por fim tirando suas próprias conclusões.

Contudo não podia dizer que não estivesse nem um pouco preocupado, pois a partir daquele momento sabia perfeitamente que seu relacionamento amistoso de anos mudaria... Pelo menos por parte do escorpiano.

Não muito longe dali, o mesmo escorpiano que acabara de fechar a porta atrás de si permanecia plantado no mesmo lugar sem conseguir se mover. Tinha de se lavar, era fato. Tinha de ir embora o quanto antes, outro fato importante. Mas no momento não conseguia esboçar um simples gesto. Continuava parado ali olhando para o espaço com cara de quem se perguntava: 'E agora?'.

Tinha plena certeza de que o outro encararia a situação como sempre encarava tudo: com a frieza de uma pessoa que nada no mundo surpreendia. Milo sabia que se assim decidisse, Camus trataria o assunto como se nunca tivesse acontecido. Ou como se o acontecido não apresentasse a mínima importância contando que estivesse curado das dores, o que verdadeiramente era o objetivo inicial. Conhecendo bem o aquariano, o que quer que decidisse, este acataria como melhor solução para aquele impasse. Como sempre Camus não o forçaria a nada... Camus não havia o forçado a nada, pois se quisesse poderia tê-lo parado...

"Se arrependimento matasse..." O pensamento mal formado passou por sua mente e quando se deu conta do que realmente esta frase significava corou pela milésima vez naquele dia. Se arrependimento matasse continuaria vivinho são e salvo. No seu íntimo finalmente via que não se arrependia de nada. Provavelmente se tivesse parado o ruivo e voltado para seu templo aí sim... e pra início de conversa, naquela mesma tarde o francês tinha demonstrado não saber de nada a respeito do ocorrido na massagem anterior. Se quisesse mesmo ter enterrado aquele assunto não teria voltado àquele templo na mesma noite, certo? A quem estava querendo enganar com a idéia de "testar e confirmar ser apenas um engano do próprio corpo"?

E tinha mais, Camus era um amigo legítimo e nunca faria algo que o prejudicasse... Pensando bem, era até possível que o companheiro, tendo percebido seu anseio antes mesmo de se dar conta, arrumou uma desculpa esfarrapada para que ele, Milo de Escorpião, pudesse realizar o seu desejo... Ou estaria indo longe demais em suas divagações?

Levou uma das mãos a cabeça bagunçando a própria franja como se a ação fosse jogar uma nova luz sobre seus pensamentos. Precisava se lavar, voltar pra casa, comer alguma coisa e se acalmar. Enquanto estivesse naquele turbilhão de idéias colidindo umas com as outras com certeza dali não sairia nada que prestasse.

Forçou-se a mexer, iniciando o processo de limpeza. Não era preciso muito tempo, apenas o suficiente para livrar-se da mistura de suor, sêmen e óleo para massagens que, parando para pensar, realmente o transformavam numa figura e tanto. Manuseando o sabonete pela pele suja percebeu que realmente não sentia mais dores musculares... Bom, pelo menos tirando _aquela_ parte que o fez se levantar de supetão ao sentar na cama...

Uma súbita onda de estranheza tomou-lhe os sentidos e sabia não ser pelo fato de ter transado com um homem, apesar da sua relutância inicial. Não era preconceituoso com relação a homossexualismo. Pelo contrário, não se daria tão bem com Afrodite que o fazia sentir tão à vontade e conseguia arrancar-lhe boas gargalhadas numa conversa... Era mais pelo fato de nenhum homem lhe ter despertado aquele tipo de atração antes. Vivendo no Santuário de Atena não era difícil encontrar exemplares parecidos ou ainda mais belos que eles... Camus ser seu melhor amigo era o que realmente estava pesando naquele exato instante. Conhecia-o à tanto tempo e nunca percebeu nada... ou vivenciar tempos de guerra o fizera não ter cabeça para pensar naquele detalhe?

Enquanto tinha o corpo sendo enxaguado, livrando-o da espuma do sabonete, olhou em volta não prestando muita atenção até que achou o que procurava. Num movimento mecânico apoderou-se do frasco de Xampu despejando um pouco na palma e...

Aquele cheiro...

– Droga! – resmungou lembrando-se de estar pensando debaixo do chuveiro alheio. Estava tão entretido e sério nos próprios pensamentos que acabou se distraindo. Era uma de suas qualidades assim como também um defeito. Concentrar-se a ponto de esquecer todo o resto a sua volta.

Deixou que a água levasse embora o conteúdo em sua mão. Não seria nada proveitoso voltar para sua casa impregnado daquele odor. Da mesma forma que conseguiu tirá-lo de sua concentração provavelmente acabaria tirando-o do sério com aquelas lembranças.

Assim que se viu limpo, desligou o chuveiro, enxugou-se e vestiu-se com velocidade. Ao aproximar-se da porta respirou fundo acalmando os ânimos. Faria o seu melhor para parecer normal, pois ter entrado no banheiro sem dizer uma palavra sequer com certeza deve ter deixado Camus um tanto preocupado.

Pelo menos era o que tinha imaginado antes de abrir a porta e dar de cara com o francês apoiado na janela apreciando o céu estrelado de Atenas, vestindo apenas uma calça comum enquanto calmamente cravava os dentes naquilo que mais parecia uma... maçã. Bem suculenta pelo jeito que teve de sugar o caldo antes que escorresse pelos lábios... e de casca tão vermelha quando seu rosto deveria ter ficado...

Aquilo só podia ser provocação...

Distraído, ao perceber o escorpiano estagnado num canto, Camus achou que este viria a dizer alguma coisa. Aprumou-se virando de frente para seu observador, mas este simplesmente não falou nada. Imaginou que mil e uma perguntas estivessem provocando um enorme conflito no seu íntimo, portanto resolveu que seria melhor tentar deixar o outro à-vontade deixando o ambiente um pouco mais descontraído.

– Desculpe, Milo. – iniciou com sorriso amigável. – Eu estava com bastante fome então não consegui esperá-lo... Gostaria de comer alguma coisa?

– Ah... Obrigado! – respondeu Milo agradecendo interiormente por aquário diante de uma situação constrangedora preferir optar por uma conversa casual e simples. – Mas desta vez vou recusar. – sorriu de volta vendo as feições do amigo relaxarem ainda mais. Realmente ele parecia preocupado consigo. – Antes de ir pra arena de treinos tenho de deixar os relatórios da semana no salão do Grande Mestre. Então amanhã levanto mais cedo que o normal para não ter de deixar os pirralhos me esperando.

– Entendo. – Fechou os olhos, divertido. – Sempre o senhor responsabilidades...

– Ei! Eu me orgulho disso. – fechou o cenho, mas não conseguiu ficar sério de todo. – E tem mais! Vadiagem é para os fracos...

– Oh, isso foi uma indireta? – Camus arqueou as sobrancelhas rubras fingindo-se de ofendido.

– Se a carapuça serviu... E é melhor eu dar o fora antes de parar num esquife de gelo sabe-se lá como. – e desta vez sentindo-se menos intimidado, o próprio loiro aproximou-se estendendo a mão em despedida. – Obrigado, Camus... Pela ajuda.

O aquariano fez um movimento afirmativo de cabeça apertando a mão do escorpiano com a maior naturalidade. Mas antes que o outro tivesse a oportunidade de interromper o toque de despedida acrescentou. – Não se esqueça Milo. – falou voltando a ficar um pouco mais cordato. – Você é o único neste mundo por quem não meço esforços.

O olhar penetrante e sério do ruivo pegou o escorpiano um pouco de surpresa, mas mais surpreso ainda ficou ao se sentir estranhamente satisfeito por saber que era não apenas o primeiro na lista do amigo como também o único. – Eu sei Camus... – respondeu devolvendo-lhe um sorriso de forma acolhedora. – Valeu mesmo.

Despediram-se como sempre faziam. Após o aperto de mãos Milo deixou a casa de aquário sentindo-se mais leve corporal e mentalmente. Não sentia mais dores... Apenas o leve incomodo, ou melhor, estranheza da situação inusitada em que se encontrava.

**-oOo-**

As noites passavam e o Verão grego continuava constituindo uma grande aflição para a sua pessoa. Camus não era decididamente um homem de clima mediterrânico, e como tal, o seu corpo não estava fisiologicamente preparado para temperaturas extremas. Felizmente que naquelas circunstâncias era-lhe permitido deixar a armadura e os trajes formais de lado, todos optando por vestimentas bem mais leves. Uma calça leve e uma camiseta de linho eram tudo o que conseguia aguentar naquele templo que, apesar de relativamente fresco, mais parecia uma estufa naqueles momentos.

Suspirou de alívio no momento em que abriu a porta do seu templo, uma brisa fresca aliviando o bafo abrasador dessa tarde. Nada estava perdido… as temperaturas demasiado elevadas tinham finalmente trazido consigo as tempestades de Verão, como deixavam prever as nuvens negras que começavam a cobrir o céu. Com um pouco de sorte, além da trovoada teriam direito a chuva, e as temperaturas baixassem.

Mas o fresco não era decididamente a única coisa que aquela noite lhe parecia trazer. Parado no primeiro degrau do templo de aquário, levantou uma sobrancelha ruiva ao distinguir o vulto que se aproximava lentamente subindo as escadarias. O longo cabelo loiro cacheado balançando à medida que subia os degraus, o andar decidido, os olhos azuis que acabavam de prender os seus com uma intensidade tão característica.

– Milo… – disse o seu nome sorrindo ironicamente, quando este se encontrava a poucos passos de si.

– Boa noite Camus…

Apesar do cenho franzido, Milo parecia bem melhor do mal que o atormentava nos últimos tempos. Bem mais relaxado, atrevia-se mesmo a dizer. Aquele simples pensamento fê-lo rir internamente – O que o traz até Aquario? Ansiedade outra vez? – perguntou com uma entoação de sarcasmo. Esse pormenor não passou despercebido ao escorpiano que, durante alguns segundos, optou pelo silencio antes de se manifestar.

– Se bem recordo as suas palavras, "se precisar pode contar comigo, não importa o dia, não importa a hora"? – citou o aquariano com alguma reticencia na voz, apesar da sua postura mostrar total convicção.

Camus riu, descendo os dois degraus que ainda os separavam – _Oui, c'est vrai…_tenho todo o gosto em ajudá-lo mas, apesar de tudo, é a terceira vez esta semana – contra-argumentou apontando o óbvio, apesar do desconforto crescente no olhar do escorpiano – tem medo que eu comece a 'atender' outra pessoa?

– ... – o grego optou pelo silêncio. Estava claro que Camus tinha entendido o seu ciúme crescente depois daquela primeira vez e não perdia uma oportunidade para o alfinetar em relação a isso. Mas uma coisa tinha que admitir… o menor pensamento sobre o aquariano envolvido com outra pessoa deixava-o louco de ciúme.

– Pode entrar… – a voz do francês tinha finalmente declarado as palavras que esperava ouvir. No seu rosto parecia esboçar-se um sorriso malicioso à medida que o acompanhava, uma mão desafivelando sugestivamente a própria camiseta.

Milo ouviu o chiar da porta atrás de si à medida que era fechada, ao mesmo tempo que os trovões começavam a ecoar ao longe pelas planícies gregas. Mas nada daquilo lhe interessava naquele momento. Esboçou um sorriso de canto, acompanhando os passos do ruivo, à medida que era escoltado até ao quarto mais uma vez. Naquela noite, Camus seria seu, e apenas seu.


End file.
